Skyros: The Peerless
by Jefardi
Summary: Gamer-verse: A character study of Gamer!Pyrrha Nikos with a twist. Oh and apparently this is the 6,700th story for the RWBY category. Woo. [Cover art provided by Flowerofpimps]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue I

Chapter One: Airship

* * *

For Pyrrha Nikos…life is…..boring.

Like really boring.

So boring that she stopped finding it a challenge, everything was so…predictable.

It may have been due to her semblance. Contrary to what her instructors thought, it wasn't in fact, polarity. Her control over polarity was derived from her semblance. Her semblance was in fact not directly related to electromagnetism.

If Pyrrha Nikos had to describe her semblance, it was the ability to see a video game HUD for her life.

Well, at least that's what she thought at first. She only activated her semblance about four years ago. Funnily enough, the last time Pyrrha had actually played a video game she must have been ten. In fact, in her parent's house, there wasn't even a video game console to be found. Which was curious in the fact that this was her semblance, since she wasn't a big gamer.

She had been waking up from the day after her acceptance into Sanctum. Except there was some kind of floating green box in front of her. Her initial reaction had been to flail widely before falling out of her bed.

It had taken a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in some crazy dream and there was indeed a dialogue box floating in front of her saying, "Tutorial".

When she finally came to senses, and tentatively hit the "Next" button on the bottom right of the box. Nothing happened, or rather, her hand met no resistance and passed right through it. Pulling back her hand, it went through the entire floating box.

_How am I supposed to hit next?_

When her mental voice said 'Next' the button on the dialog box depressed, as if it had been touched, leading to it dissolving and another dialogue box appearing, with a very lengthy looking text document embedded in it…looking suspiciously similar to a terms and agreements page. Except there was no agree or disagree. Instead, titled at the top..

"Welcome to the Gamer Semblance"

With those words, Pyrrha's life changed.

Hours of tinkering with the tutorial page, she was able to figure out how to control, or rather how to use her new-found ability. Similar to a game, she had a UI or HUD, as well as a limited ability to guide her own characteristics. To control it, she didn't click on anything, or touch things, as they were, rather, mentally saying the command and focusing on it, caused the relevant page or UI bit to be brought up.

When the tutorial mentioned a character page, Pyrrha was more than a little excited, since this would give her an objective view of herself, not some subjective view others were bound to give her!

**Pyrrha Nikos**

_** Achilles' Successor**_

**Level 1 Trainee**

o0o0o0o0o

**HP: 10/10**

**ST: 0/50**

**AP: 5/5**

**SP: 0/0**

o0o0o0o0o

**STR: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**CON: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**INT: 10**

**CHA: 10**

o0o0o0o0o

**Status Effects: None**

**Emotions: Excitement, nervousness, confusion.**

That was what her character sheet had said when she first saw it. It laid her very life bare, completely average. In four years, Pyrrha had changed it. She had added a lot to her core abilities.

**Pyrrha Nikos**

_** Achilles' Successor**_

**Level 9 Electromagnetic Alteration Champion**

o0o0o0o0o

**HP: 91/91**

**ST: 0/600**

**AP: 350/350**

**SP: 1070/1070**

o0o0o0o0o

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 18**

**CON: 15**

**WIS: 14**

**INT: 16**

**CHA: 17**

o0o0o0o0o

**Status Effects: None**

**Emotions: Calm**

Each of these…initials in the second stat block, meant something important;

STR was strength, or how strong her body was, her much muscle she had.

DEX stood for dexterity, in practice this meant precision or the ability to quickly react, it also related to speed. As of now, it was her highest ability score, allowing her to react fast during battles, which in turn allowed her to do rather subtle usage of her polarity ability.

CON stood for constitution, or the ability of her body to take punishment. In all honesty, she had put the most points into that, because of how little physical harm she got during training.

WIS stood for wisdom, which was one of the tricky stats. It is related to INT or intelligence, in the sense of both pertain to knowledge. While intelligence was described as learned knowledge, then wisdom was innate knowledge, or the instincts. Wisdom definitely needed to be raised, but that was rather hard for her. In practice, Intelligence was easy to raise, due to it meant learning from books or classes. Wisdom meant having actual experiences, or sparring matches that went wrong, so she could develop instincts for that.

CHA is charisma. In short, it was how well people will like your personality, your physical beauty, how much others will believe you. When Pyrrha had first read the description for charisma, she had immediately decided to increase that stat as fast as possible. She had dumped her first ability upgrade into charisma. To be fair, she WAS a thirteen year old girl.

Those were her core stats.

The first stat block had to do with her aura and health.

AP stood for Aura points….in essence the amount of damage she could withstand before she started to take actual damage due to her aura being depleted. She could boost it by taking strain, but too much strain and she would collapse with exhaustion. ST stood for Strain, which was essentially how much she pushed herself. If her hit points were the amount of lethal damage she could take, her strain was the amount of non-lethal damage she could take before she collapsed. In essence, it was a measure of exhaustion. HP simply stood for hit points.

Her SP stood for her…special points. Outwardly Pyrrha scowled at that. The end of the tutorial had asked her to pick one element to be proficient in, listing Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, Light, and Metal. Pyrrha had picked metal, hence her ability to utilize polarity. Her SP was her limit for how much she could use her polarity ability.

At the time, she had thought it was like that MMO she had played when she was ten, where you could respec your stats later. She should of really of read the fine print. The amount of times she had regretted starting the Metal Proficiency was beyond counting.

That being said, Pyrrha had still made polarity into her own ability. It was useful when fighting someone who had any metal on their person, especially if it was a weapon. She was untouchable some said, with an uncanny ability to avoid every strike.

The invincible girl.

How she hated that name. It made her almost sick to her stomach, if only because she started to believe sometimes herself.

_Yet_, as she mused, _at least I don't have it as bad as that guy_. She thought as she stared at the blonde haired, admittedly, cute, kid in a hoodie staggering through the airship, trying to not vomit up his stomach, and failing.

Oddly enough, he stood out amongst the crowd, he didn't hold the same level of confidence that everyone else here was displaying. Which was odd. Pyrrha's eyebrows slightly knitted together. To get into Beacon, one of the most prestigious of the hunting schools, one had to be very strong. Everyone here had earned their spot. Either by invitation, passing the entrance exam or by recommendation from one of the lower tiered academies like Sanctum or Signal. In Pyrrha's case it was the entrance exam. She could have gotten a recommendation from any of the instructors at Sanctum, but had opted to take the entrance exam.

To say it had been tough, had been an understatement. She had to fight a large number of Grimm. Normally this wouldn't of been an issue if there had been so MANY of them. She had ran out of her ability to use polarity late into the exam, despite her attempts to conserve her points. Even with a decent regeneration rate for her aura, it hadn't been enough. But she had made it, even managing to go up a level in the process.

Still, it had been a challenge, a genuine one at that, not one of those fights against other students. Everyone used a metal weapon, and therefore it was little real challenge unless she handicapped herself. Things like 'Don't use polarity' or 'Only use polarity twice'. _Hopefully there will be more of a challenge here_, Pyrrha mused.

Even looking at other people, she could see that there were some powerful beings on the airship;

**Ruby Rose**

_**Aspiring Hero**_

**Level 9 Reaper**

o0o0o0o0o

**Yang Xiao Long**

_** Dragon**_

**Level 8 Pyromancer Brawler**

o0o0o0o0o

**Weiss Schnee**

**_ The Frozen_  
**

**Level 7 Heiress**

o0o0o0o0o

**Blake Belladonna**

_** Shadows**_

**Level 8 Ninja**

Sometimes it was handy to use her ability, although she usually kept this ability toggled off, her HUD that was. At least in circumstances like this.

If Pyrrha had to guess, the most powerful individual here was probably either Yang Xiao Long or Ruby Rose. Levels only mattered so much, to a certain degree, titles mattered quite a bit. Especially Ruby Rose's class of Reaper, and title of "Aspiring Hero". That being said, she had never understood what her own title meant, "Achilles' Successor". She had a number of titles, including "The Invincible Girl" or "Mistral Champion X4", but she had decided to keep it at the one she had started with, "Achilles' Successor".

Clicking on Ruby Rose's small stat block above her head, it brought up her bio;

**Ruby Rose**

_**Aspiring Hero**_

**Level 9 Reaper**

**Emotions; Excitement, Nervousness, Disgust**

**Status Effects; Queasy (Minor)**

**Species: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Family;**

**Father: Taiyang Xiao Long - Alive**

**Mother: Summer Rose – Deceased**

**Half-sister: Yang Xiao Long – Alive**

**Uncle: Qrow Branwren – Alive**

**Pet: Zwei - Alive**

**Biography: **

**Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang Xiao Long and his second wife, Summer Rose….**

Pyrrha closed the box before she went any further.

It didn't take her long to start to loath her semblance back at Sanctum, she could literally read anyone's bio, and learn what she wanted on their emotional state, or history. It made her seem unbelievably good at social interactions; she knew where to take a conversation without causing some kind of social faux pas, she knew relatively well how to cheer up most anyone, or knew what was on their mind. It also made life dull.

Social interactions….

What a formal word, it almost sounded like clinical word, so removed from emotions. Not unlike how Pyrrha felt.

IF someone were to look at Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral Champion, they would think that if she felt alone it is because her success made her feel alone. They would be wrong. It wasn't the success, it was the ability to cheat when it comes to social interactions. If she wanted to learn something about someone, she could just look at their bio.

Even if she really did NOT want to.

The saying that "Curiosity killed the cat" is particularly apt, seeing as the decision on whether or not to look at someone's bio was a mental choice. If she slipped up for even a moment, the dialogue box would pop up, and curiosity would get the better of her. That was partially why she was going to Beacon instead of Haven. Most of her fellow graduates from Sanctum were heading to Haven, a few of them dropping out of the Hunter and Huntress program completely. None of them were going to Beacon however.

In essence, a fresh start for Pyrrha Nikos, one where she didn't know everything about everyone. Except a little about Ruby Rose. Shit.

Turning back from her brief scan of the room to look at the information leaflet about Beacon, a glorified campus map, she did a double take.

Something had happened that was outside of her norms. Something she hadn't seen occur while her HUD ability was on. Question marks.

A blonde head popped up from being stationed over a trashcan, before diving back down, to expel more of a meal. For a moment, a brief moment, she saw his bio above his head.

**?**

**?**

**Level ? ?**

* * *

AU0: Holy crap I'm realizing this is just a giant information dump, and I'm sorry.

AU1: I SHOULD be writing a paper, but after finding the third Gamer story that didn't include Pyrrha, I decided that maybe….just maybe she should get her own story in the Gamer-verse….thingy.

To be completely honest, the actual gameplay mechanics I'm drawing from for this, at least as a base, is a heavily modified version of Dungeons and Dragons…because I know that best. The biggest thing you are going to notice about this story, is that unlike other Gamer fics, this is a relatively low powered version. If we are going to compare to 'The Games We Play' (which, lets be real here, we probably are as that is the benchmark for RWBY stories as well as Gamer stories), Pyrrha has the ability to observe, and a very limited ability to influence her own stats. She gets a few points per level to change her characteristics/ability scores, but that's really about it. Her ability to control polarity stems from her class choice.

At least that's what I'm thinking at the moment.

I have a vague plan for what I'm going to do with this. Vague being the keyword.

I'm not going to lie, I really don't think I'm a good writer of any kind, but I just want to have SOMETHING put paper…er…word document. Yes. That. I'm going to try and keep it at least 2k words a chapter, because, else I feel like I'm cheating myself on my own ability to write. So Review this and give actual feedback, so I can improve my writing, please and thank you!

AU2: I suppose I should also say the only Gamers Fics I've read have been The Games We Play and Sunfire General.

AU3: Uhhhhh totally didn't just edit this because a lot of the line breaks didn't survive the transition into . Nope.

3/20/15: Views surpassed word count on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue II

Chapter Two: Are you Psychic?

* * *

**?**

**?**

**Level ? ?**

Pyrrha stared at the floating dialogue box. And continued to stare.

_That…that can't be right! _She had never seen someone with question marks instead of actual information. It was with that thought that she pulled up his bio.

**?**

**?**

**Level ? ?**

**Emotions; ? ? ?**

**Status Effects; ? (?)**

**Species: ?**

**Gender: ?**

**Age: ?**

**Family; ?**

**Biography: ?**

It was all just question marks. This vomiting kid was unreadable.

Okay, I just need to bring up the tutorial, it should say SOMETHING.

A new dialog box popped up, titled "Tutorial". A comprehensive list of what everything meant was suddenly floating in front of her. Pyrrha calmed herself, she had a good twenty minutes before they arrived at Beacon, she could figure this out.

Taking a deep breathe, she started to skim for any '?' in the nearly epic in length document.

Nineteen minutes later she had no answers and had read the entirety of the Tutorial page. This only added to her confusion. Engrossed as she was in her endeavors, she failed to notice the airship had landed, her only indication of it, was the density of students within the airship started to thin.

_Maybe I could follow him, and find out why he is different? Yes, this sounds like a plan. Now where did he go?_

Looking around, Pyrrha couldn't find where the blond haired boy had gone off to. _It should NOT be this hard to find someone_ Pyrrha thought as she tried to calmly step through the now nearly deserted airship to find him. He _should be puking still! Stationary, over a trashcan! Unless he found a toilet…in that case…_

Pyrrha pondered for a few moments before realizing she was the only student left on the airship, and she should probably get going. Especially since the opening ceremony started in five minutes.

_FIVE MINUTES?!_

A lot of frantic running later, Pyrrha barely made it into auditorium, the doors closing behind her. _Weird, how did they close….unless they are mechanical…I didn't see anyone on either side that could of closed them-_

"Hey wait!"

Pyrrha's focus was drawn from musing about how the doors functioned to…the blond boy who she had been searching for. Muttering something about trying to find a nice quirky girl to talk to with shoulders slumped; he started to head to the front of the room.

_This would be the perfect time for introductions_… Pyrrha thought, as she started to head towards him.

She didn't get more than two feet before a pink blur slammed into her, knocking her off her feet, nearly face first into the ground, had she not caught herself with her hands. _What in the world was that?_

Picking herself off the ground, to try and introduce herself to the question mark boy, hit a snag, as he was already out of her vision. Not that she had much time to think about it before, what she could only guess had been the pink blur that had knocked into her, rapidly relocated to in front of her.

**Nora Valkyrie**

**Bringer of the Thunder**

**Level 7 Berserker**

Pyrrha barely had time to glance at the stat block floating above the pink girl's, Nora, head, before her ears were assaulted by the very same girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I was just leading Ren to the auditorium, and he said we were going to be late, but I said "If we run, we can get there faster!" So we'd ran, and I won the race, and kept on running because it felt really good, especially after being stuck in the airship for hours! But then I didn't realize that you were there, and BAM, I knocked you over! I'm really sorry! Aren't we sorry Ren?" The fast talking girl looking behind her, to a distinct lack of Ren, whoever that was.

"That's quite alrigh-" was as much as Pyrrha was able to get out before being interrupted by Nora;

"Ren? Where are you Rennnnnnnnnnnnn? I couldn't of left him that far behind, I mean he is slow, but not that slow! Although he does act a lot like a sloth, which I totally tried to get him once for his birthday! But apparently you can't just give your bestest friend a pet sloth for his tenth birthday, at least that was what the funny smelling guy at the zoo sai- REN THERE YOU ARE!"

A rather tired looking kid, with long black hair and a single strand of pink hair on his head in a green tailcoat was jogging towards them… at least he was until Nora tackled into him with a hug. It was pretty clear to Pyrrha from the lack of shock on his face, that this happened often.

**Lie Ren**

_**The Twice-Blooming Lotus**_

**Level 8 Ulak Master**

"Oh my Oum Ren, I thought you got left behind an-"

"Nora."

"-we were going to have to send search parties to find you-"

"Nora."

"-we'd have to call your parents, and tell them there'd been a tragic pancake accident-"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"Can you let me get up?"

The energetic pink girl seemed to listen to him, and actually got off him and helped him up, before continuing to gush about…well…something. Pyrrha didn't quite understand what was going on between the pair, other than the fact that Ren seemed to be a good-ish friend of hers and able to put up with her rambling. _Should I introduce myself or just back away? Because Nora seems to be her own...world, although she does seem to be nice, if a little bit….hyperactive._

Those thoughts were cut short, as her attention was drawn to a magnified "Ahem" done a rather regal looking figure.

**Ozpin**

_**Headmaster**_

**Level # Epic Hero**

She knew who the white haired individual was, even without glancing at his stat block. The # value for level meant that he was past the 20th level mark, or so that was what the tutorial document told her when she first met someone who had that symbol. It meant that the individual was at "Epic Levels". It was the headmaster of Beacon academy, Professor Ozpin. The man, who could claim to be one of the world's deadliest, was currently standing in front of her, propped up on a cane, staring the incoming freshman class for Beacon academy. And he looked dreadfully bored.

"I'll…keep this brief." Ozpin began, pushing up his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

_This is starting to sound familiar_ Pyrrha mused, as she thought back to the opening ceremony at Sanctum. The headmaster there had done a grand speech about how 'With great responsibility, comes great power', and how it was their duty to protect the people. _It's not as if I disagree with it, but this is easily the 30__th__ or 40__th__ speech I've heard about this in the last year. _Some of the student's eyes started glaze over slightly as they listened to Ozpin, evident that they had heard this speech before._ To be fair, we all got a speech like this from graduating from the lower tiered Hunter academies. _

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

_What?_

It didn't seem Pyrrha's head jerk towards Ozpin was alone, as a number of other students suddenly found a new reason to focus on the headmaster. Where there had been bored expressions on most of her fellow classmate's faces, now it became a mix of emotions; confusion, interest, indignation. Nora's face didn't change much, although she had quieted down from when Professor Ozpin had started to talk, she did not seem to react to his speech. Lie Ren did not react as well, although, he seemed to be not show much in the way of emotions from what Pyrrha had briefly observed.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

_But isn't that obvious? Knowledge does not give you combat experience._

If Professor Ozpin had been slightly unfocused or off, he was not most certainly focused, looking at someone specific, although on who or even what, Pyrrha couldn't help to figure out

"It is up to you to take the first step."

With that, he left the stage as the prospective students began to mutter.

The tall blond haired woman, wearing a purple cape, who had been standing behind Professor Ozpin, to his right, took his place at the microphone.

**Glynda Goodwitch**

_**The Authoritarian**_

**Level # Epic Professor**

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." With that, the women walked off stage, to presumably follow Professor Ozpin.

Not that Pyrrha got a chance to actually see. She had forgotten who she had been standing next to.

"Ballroom?! Do you think they will have beds? Oh! This is going to be just like a sleep over! Just like we used to do, right Ren?"

Ren gave Nora a slightly bemused look before replying, "Yes, Nora"

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to- Wait! Ren you'd never of guessed who I ran into! Her name is…um…what's your name again?" Nora asked focusing entirely on Pyrrha.

A faint smile started to stretch at the corner of Pyrrha's mouth, "Pyrrha Nikos.." she paused, waiting for the inevitable recognition to show on the duo's faces. Yet there was none. Or rather, if there was Pyrrha couldn't see it, for two very opposite reasons. If Nora's face held too much emotion for her to be understood, Ren's held so little, Pyrrha could not pick out a emotion. Yet the lack of change in facial features seemed to mean that neither recognized her. Interesting. Continuing with the introductions, she looked at Nora "...you are Nora…" pausing as she looked over at Ren, "…and Ren I take it?"

Ren nodded, and was in the process of opening his mouth-

"Howdidyouknowournames?! Areyoupsychic?! Isyoursemblancemindreading?!"

"We _have_ said our names in front of her, Nora."

"Oh. Okay!" Grabbing Pyrrha's hand, Nora shook it vigoriously, "It's awesome to meet you Pyrrha!"

"It is good to meet you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled. Nora and Ren didn't recognize her and they seemed like good...ish people. She wasn't entirely convinced with Nora.

_Finding that blonde haired kid could wait for a bit…_

* * *

AU: Man, writing Nora is hard. Thanks for Miss Krahka and Super Saiyan Cyndaquil for putting up with my worrying.

Next time on DRAGON BALL Z-...er...I mean Skyros; Pyrrha, Nora and Ren go on an adventure.

4/12/15: Views surpassed word count on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue III

Chapter Three: Hákarl

* * *

If Pyrrha Nikos had thought following Nora and Ren would be a interesting experience, she would not of been wrong. If she had thought it would have been a fun time, she would not have been remiss-ed.

But it was also a very, VERY draining experience.

Nora seemed to have an almost eternal amount of energy, never stilling her motion for even a second. Thinking back to the headmaster's speech, Pyrrha had even noticed how she seemed to be almost bouncing on her feet, even though she had been standing in the same spot the entire time. Cheerful, bubbly, spastic even, all seemed to describe her.

_Although, ravenous would also fit. _Pyrrha noted as she watched what had been a near mountain of food disappear into the pink themed girl's mouth, as the trio had decided lunch would be a good idea. After all, it was only a little after 12:30 when the opening ceremony at the auditorium had finished. Pyrrha had only grabbed a very light meal, a simple salad. What Nora had gotten, and Pyrrha still didn't understand this, was huge hunks of sheep, as well as what looked like to be….sharks? It was a lot of meat, regardless. Looking at the vast quantity, nearly made Pyrrha sick. Compared to Nora, Ren had gotten effectively nothing, merely getting a cup of coffee. _Or rather several cups_, Pyrrha noted, as she watched him get up for the fifth time to refill it. _Does he run on coffee? Maybe he just needs them to stay awake. Then again he must if he can keep up with Nora…_

Pyrrha was pulled out her musings, by not a noise, but the lack of one. Namely the lack of the noises that had accompanied Nora's voracious consumption of the myriad of dead flesh. _What in the world could have stopped her? She looked so determined…unless she is finally full? Or she finished.._

Looking up from her own plate of half eaten salad, Pyrrha noticed not only was Nora's plate, nay, platter was empty, but she seemed to be entirely focused on Pyrrha. Staring so hard at Pyrrha, which she started to worry for her safety.

"Di-" Pyrrha didn't even get through her first word before Nora interrupted her;

"Want to hear a story?!"

Pyrrha took a quick glance at Ren, as if to ask for help, before realizing that he was still getting another cup of coffee. _Actually, this WOULD be quite interesting._

"Most certainly-"

"Ren and I went to the beach this one time, and we were building this sand castle, and suddenly there was a giant whale that washed up on shore, and it asked us to go rescue a princess who would return peace the underworld people! Ren said I shouldn't talk to strangers and that we were going to some cool fancy sushi place that night, so briefly I considered not accepting his humble request. The whale, his name was Fred, said (at this point Nora seemed to of adopted some wizened voice with a horribly stilting accent, it was impressive to Pyrrha, whatever she was trying to imitating), "That is fair thee young ones, to ask of such a mighty thing of thee, so in return, I, Fred Ragnrnokloth the Seventeenth of my name, Keeper of the secret Blue Flame of Helsinktor, feel obligated to offer up a suitable award to you brave adventurers…the hand of the beautiful and benevolent princess, Freyyakorth the Fair in marriage". After such moving words, how could I NOT accept such a moving offer?! Ren was against it of course, but then I pointed out that we could unlimited pancakes for LIFE if I married the princess! Then Ren said that this might be a scam and said he had never had pancakes for SO I HAD TO ACCEPT FOR REN'S SAKE! He needed those pancakes! But I of course ACCEPTED THE CHALLENGE!" As if to emphasis her point, Nora shook her right fist into the air, as if to challenge the very thought of not accepting such a mission.

Pyrrha was finding herself increasingly engrossed into the story, as Nora went on.

"But first we needed to find the princess, who was being held by the evilly ugly Talwardorkorth the Despicable! Fred said that he had the princess in a castle, the impenetrable Castle Naydrokth! Ren said that we should report the kidnapping to the proper authorities, which was kind of lame, right Ren?"

Ren had just been taking his seat, before Nora's single minded focus switched to him. Sighing, he merely said, "Yes, Nora."

"See even Ren agrees that it would have been lame!" and with that Nora launched into a nearly multi-hour story of loss and gain, how Ren and Nora met people on their nearly yearlong campaign, losing friends to disease, curses, or some just deciding that they would have a better time elsewhere. Each time someone left, they gained a new member to their merry and possibly psychotic band of adventurers. Pyrrha had become so enraptured, she had not even noticed the passage of time, until Ren came back with food instead off coffee, gestured to the now open dinner line. Not that it slowed down Nora in the slightest. No, if anything Nora seemed to perk up at the mention (_How was that even possible? How could she be even more perked up?_! Pyrrha thought she must run on pure sugar) of food. The intermission for food didn't even last ten seconds, before Nora returned with a literal MOUNTAIN of pancakes. Pyrrha did a double take, she didn't even know they HAD been serving pancakes for dinner. Even the sheer size of the food, didn't deter Nora as she consumed it, before continuing with her tale;

"…surrounded by fifty seven and a half deathstalkers! Our backs pressed against the wall, with the beautiful princess behind us! Ren was scared that we weren't going to be able to survive, but I laughed at the challenge! With a MIGHTY SWING OF MY WAR HAMMER, I crushed" as if to show how mighty the swing was, Nora brought her fist onto the table, causing...a almost full three inch fish shaped depression into the table. _Wow, she really IS strong_." ALL THE DEATHSTALKERS IN ONE FELL SWOOP! Then I married the princess, and we lived happily ever after in a castle made of pancakes!" Nora finished, with a big goofy grin on her face.

Pyrrha stared at her, still trying to process it. _I'd almost thought that was a real story, but she couldn't of been married to a princess, or why would she be here in Beacon….I mean, I'd imagine that she'd still be living with the princess...wait. Am I taking her at face value? THERE IS NO WAY THAT COULD OF HAPPENED. Still, it's an entertaining story._

"I look forward to training with such a mighty warrior as you, Nora"

Nora beamed at the comment, "Don't forget Renny! He's a pretty good fighter! Although he can't smash things as well as I can!"

Ren gave her a look, which if Pyrrha could guess, was that he looked...almost mock insulted? It was hard to tell given how unreadable Ren was. He spoke very little, especially over the past few hours during Nora's multi-hour epic of their adventures. Seeing as Nora seemed to be done for the moment, Pyrrha casting a wary eye on her before turning to Ren;

"So Ren, what made you decide to come to Beacon academy?"

Ren gave her a long look, before setting down what must have been his thirtieth cup of coffee by Pyrrha's reckoning.

"My family has been hunting Grimm since before recorded history. Beacon was just another step to fulfilling my family's role." Ren's eyes were focused on Pyrrha, as Nora switched her focus back and forth between the two. "How about you? Why not stay in Mistral and go to Haven?"

"Well I w-wait what?" Pyrrha nearly choked on her words. _I thought he didn't recognize me?!_

A shot of confusion briefly went across Ren's face, "Are you not Pyrrha Nikos, four time Mistral champion?"

_Shit_. "Why yes I am, sorry, I found Haven to be lacking in the amount of live experience they provide their graduates compared to Beacon." _Or I did not want to be recognized, and hoped no one notice who I was. That could be the reason._

Then a thought struck Pyrrha. _Wait...it is clear that they knew who I was, the entire time. Does that mean that...they do not care?_ This thought had not initially appeared to Pyrrha. It gave something for her to smile about.

Turning to Nora, she asked, "Why did you choose to go to Beacon academy, Nora?"

"Well I _HAD_ to go here because Ren was going! Its not like I couldn't go! That'd be crazy! We've been friends for soooooooooo long, and we've always been together. 'Not together-together', that'd just be weird, not that you aren't worth it Ren! You are my bestest friend in the entire world, but like, you…."

So went on Nora rambling to her new found friend she had made in Pyrrha, as Pyrrha listened to her with her undivided attention, while Ren watched Nora make a new friend. It was a good way to end the trio's first day at Beacon.

* * *

AU: I swear these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. To be perfectly honest, I wrote this in a car ride, under the possible influence of whiskey, wine, beer and champagne. Hopefully this chapter turns out okay. Its a very light chapter, and I have to say, writing Nora is incredibly fun.

A special thanks to Super Saiyan Cyndaquil! Also to Krahka for the use of names.

Next time, lets see if Pyrrha is a morning person! Also it should be longer then this one, yay!

4/20/15: Views surpassed word count on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Prologue IV

Chapter Four: Act Natural

* * *

_Where am I? This is not home…_ Pyrrha groggily thought as she stirred from unconsciousness. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim conditions of the ballroom, before realizing that she was at Beacon academy. A quick check of her scroll showed it was...6:15 AM. _Doesn't initiation start at…eleven? Why am I up so early?_

The answer became incredibly self-evident, as a sing-song voiced started to resonant throughout the room.

"It's morning, it's morning, its morning! It's morning!~" Nora sang out, which was answered with a groan from the other half of the duo, Ren.

Pyrrha looked over, with more than a little amusement in her eyes. Ren and Nora were friends she had made yesterday. Polar opposites of each other, yet they seemed to fit well with each, as evident from the fact that they had been friends so long. Yet all that Pyrrha wanted to do right now, was roll over and fall back asleep. She had planned to sleep for another hour or so. _I will not get even another REM cycle if I do that, so I might as well get up._

Stretching slowly, Pyrrha looked around at her fellow students. There were a decent number of students who had already gotten up, but the vast majorities were trying to ignore the sounds of Nora, and fall back asleep. Seeing as she was already up, Pyrrha started to plan the morning, pulling out her scroll. _Okay let's see….the dining hall does not open until…seven. So I could perhaps get a shower in, and then head over there. Then I should probably get suited up and do some warm-ups before whatever this 'initiation' is get started. Hopefully it won't be like Sanctum's. That labyrinth really sucked_.

xXx

About an hour later, Pyrrha entered the dining hall, as a slow trickle of students made their way inside with her. Going to get some breakfast from the very small line at the front, she spotted Ren and Nora again, surrounded by pancakes. It seemed that Ren shared Nora's love of pancakes, _although I think Nora loves all food. She certainly is not picky about what she eats_ Pyrrha thought, thinking back to the mix and mash of meat she consumed for lunch. Picking up milk, bread and a few pastries, Pyrrha made her way over to the two.

"-right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" Nora was saying, with a pancake hanging out of her mouth, as Pyrrha sat down across from them.

"Good morning!" she greeted

"Hello Pyrrha."

"Hi Pyrrha! How'd you sleep? I slept like a rock! Ren and I were just talking about teams..." Nora paused for a second, before a gleam entered her eyes, "You should be on our team! We will have the bestest time!" was all Pyrrha could understand before Nora started to describe all the reasons why Pyrrha should be on her and Ren's team.

Pyrrha's brows knitted slightly in confusion. She knew that there were going to be teams, but she did not know that you could pick your team members. Or to be more accurate, she did not know that she got any say in which she'd be teammates with. _Nora and Ren would be…interesting teammates._ There is also that blond haired kid who she had been trying to find. Even looking around the dining hall, she had yet to spot him.

"I did not know we got to pick our teams-" as usual, the master of interruptions started to talk. Not that Pyrrha expected any less

"We get to pick our teams?! YES! We are going to be the best team ever! Right, Ren?"

"We don't get to pick teams, Nora, the professors do."

Silence prevailed over the table, as the trio quietly ate. This is unnerving, Nora is being quiet. Looking at her, Pyrrha, could almost the gears turning in her head. Finishing up her food, she said her goodbyes to the duo and was almost out of earshot before she heard Nora pipe up again;

"Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school…"

Smiling to herself, Pyrrha entered the locker room

xXx

Starting to tug on the last of armour, a metal bracer over her left arm, Pyrrha did a mental check;

_Miló and Akoúo̱, check._

_Bracer, check._

_Circlet, check._

_Greaves and Cuisses, check._

_Armoured C- _

"Are you Pyrrha Nikos?" A slightly high pitch voice asked from behind her, seeking confirmation in its query. In all honesty, she had been surprised that had taken until the second day before this had come up. Admittedly it was far more common back in Mistral, seeing as she was the reigning champion there. Putting on a bright smile, (which felt about as fake as it could get), arms assuming the natural position of clasped behind her back, posture straight, as she had been taught by numerous public speaking coaches, Pyrrha turned around, to face the person who was addressing her.

Before having to stop herself from doing a double take.

**Weiss Schnee**

_**The Frozen**_

**Level 7 Heiress**

In most cases, Pyrrha would be accosted by fans, or just people who felt the need to gush about how impressive her accolades were. Other times it was a boy (or girl, although that was less rare then one would think), who start flirting with her, or even just blatantly hitting on her. There was always the case of a rabid fan that got a bit…. dangerous, but Pyrrha Nikos IS the four time Mistral Region Champion for a reason. Yet none of these were these situations. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was the entity standing behind her.

Pyrrha had met her a few times, namely during promotions she had done for the Schnee Dust Company after her second victory in the Mistral Region Tournament. She'd be introduced as a fan, and had talked for a few minutes with Pyrrha at the commercial they had been filming. She didn't realize until later that Weiss was the Heiress to the entire Schnee Dust Company. To think that the heiress to one of the largest companies in the world had decided to become a huntress... it was an interesting development to say the least. Pyrrha had noticed her on the airship, but _hadn't noticed her noticed her_. It had just been a floating name, with no face or voice attached to it.

"Weiss Schnee...if I remember correctly? We met at a promotional I did for your family's company."

The heiress' eyes flickered in what Pyrrha could only call...joy? It was hard to tell what the shorter girl was thinking. Pyrrha had four years of public speaking and acting to draw from, which gave her a fairly decent good pool of knowledge to draw from. While she could play the role of a public figure well, Weiss Schnee could do it three times better, since she lived in the spot light since she was born. Pyrrha did not even fully believed she saw joy in her eyes, now that she thought about it. _They flickered to something…._ but she was not entirely sure what.

Weiss nodded, a grin, whether it was fake or not was anyone's guess, starting to form. "I was hoping you would remember!" _Yup, that was definitely joy in her eyes now_. "I couldn't quite believe it when I heard you had decided to attend Beacon, but then again, only the _best_ come here."

_Well, she is right. The best do come here, although you'd have be somewhat liberal with your definition of best…_ Pyrrha mused thinking of Nora and Ren as she went back to fastening her bracer,

"It did surprise everyone at Sanctum when I announced I was going to Beacon instead of Haven…" Pyrrha tampered off, focusing on properly lacing the inside of the bronze bracer onto her arm.

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss began, deciding that Pyrrha had finished talking, "have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" _Surprisingly, I have, although I STILL don't know how they are going to do it._ "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Finishing up her bracer, Pyrrha turned to address Weiss before nearly aborting a second double take in nearly two minutes.

**?**

**?**

**Level ? ?**

_Target Acquired. _Pyrrha thought to herself, more than a little serious. The blond haired kid was walking past Weiss, and away from her. Social conduct would dictate finishing the conversation with Weiss. On the other hand Pyrrha's curiousity into why all his stat block had was question marks was back in full force. Unconsciously looking to the upper right, she thought started to talk as she thought of a way to get herself of this as expedient as possible.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." _That was a lie. I WOULD enjoy being on Ren and Nora's team._ "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." _A small lie, but mostly the truth. Now I just need to get over to the door, before he disappears from sight…_

Weiss had been waiting for Pyrrha to finish, before speaking again.

"Well…" making a bit of a point to wait before continuing- _wait is he looking at me? _The blonde hair kid started to look at the pair, stopping right before he had reached the door._ Shit he is, and now he is approaching me_… " …I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

Weiss was making direct eye contact with her now, obviously waiting for an answer. _Why is he walking towards me, us? Just need to act natural. Act natural!_

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" the moment that the words had left Weiss' mouth; Weiss almost turned around...facing the blond kid. _Wait does she know him? Why…why is she starting to make weird faces? Is...she okay? I really hope she isn't having a seizure. What is going on? Oh Oum he is getting closer, maybe he just wants to make introductions? Yes, that's it. _

Pyrrha was surprised, to say the least, when her quarry got close enough to talk to her…

…and then turned around, leaning on her locker, facing Weiss.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Not only did the blond kid, Jaune Arc, completely ignore her, _but he completely ignored her_. Pyrrha was used to getting a lot of unwanted attention. But getting ignored was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. A mixture of shock and perhaps even…a little bit of excitement started to enter into her mind. It's not every day a guy hasn't heard of the famous Pyrrha Nikos

"You again?" The annoyance that Weiss' face showed literally dripped from her voice. _Wait, did Weiss know this...Jaune Arc? That would not be right; he just introduced himself to Weiss. Then how did the two know each other…hm…_

Well, time for Pyrrha to do her introductions, stepping in between Weiss, and Jaune, she hurriedly said, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said, with a small smile and wave…

"Yeah, yeah"

….only to be pushed away by Jaune so there was nothing separating him and Weiss. _What._

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Flexing his muscles to emphasize…some kind of point. Pyrrha was not quite sure as to what he was trying to do. _Is he hitting on Weiss?_

"Oh, you've _got_" _Did her head just twitch? Weird_ "to be kidding me!" _I think Weiss wants to murder him…_ Not that Jaune noticed the flare, or if he did, he ignored it. _Is he that good at lying, or is he really that oblivious?_

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!" It was at this point that Pyrrha started watching this happen. "So, been hearing rumors about teams!" Considering that every one of the incoming students has been talking about it non-stop was not exactly surprising, they were going to be teamed up with three other individuals for the next four years. To not be concerned would have been quite out of place. "I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Something did not make sense in that sentence. It took a moment for Pyrrha to understand why something was off in that sentence.

_Teams are comprised of four members...everyone knows that...right? He probably just forgot it._

_Third time's the charm right? _"Actually," Pyrrha started, getting Jaune's attention for the first time since he had gotten there, "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say" Suddenly Jaune was 200% closer to her. Pyrrha blinked. _This is different_, _usually people respect my personal space_, before listening to the ramble coming from his mouth; "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

_Uhh…..is he hitting on me now? I think he is._ As per usual, Pyrrha was interrupted before she could even begin to respond, Weiss pushing the two apart, seemingly gliding between Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss started, her voice even and more calm then it had been a seconds ago. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

_Oh Oum, not this,_ Pyrrha thought, having an inkling as to where this was going.

"THIS is Pyrrha"

"Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum" This was going exactly where Pyrrha thought it was going.

"Never heard of it." ..._he can't be serious? It's one of the eight major hunter schools in the world. Unless he is from one of those out of the way villages._ This just seemed to annoy Weiss even more, breaking through the calm demeanor she was trying to project. Trying being the key word, as it was obvious to Pyrrha she was annoyed by Jaune's existence.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!" _He has got to of heard of that, it's how every big name in Mistral starts. Or so I keep being told. _"A new record!"

"The what?"

_So not only does he not know who I am, I can't read him, anddddd he has never heard of Sanctum or the Mistral Region Tournament._ While Pyrrha was pondering how Jaune could have never heard of these things, and how this made sense, given how he was treating her…just like every other person, which while unusual for Pyrrha, was something of a breath of fresh air, Mt. Weiss was about to blow.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Pyrrha looked on in concern as Weiss rapidly…waved her arms. Not something to be usually expected of a famous heiress. Yet what she said was the straw that broke the camel's back, as Jaune gasped, and adopted the look that Pyrrha was so used to seeing in others. Admiration.

"That's you?!" It almost looked like Jaune was going to pass out from excitement, Pyrrha half expected for him to start squee-ing. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

_Well, it was nice while it lasted, being an unknown. Sigh. _

"Yeah," it felt like a pin had popped a hole in the balloon that was Pyrrha. "it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss' face could only be described as triumphant as she looked at Jaune, as he finally realized that Pyrrha was a famous entity. She was going in for the kill, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

The balloon popping seemed to be around, as Jaune similarly deflated. "I guess not... sorry..." he looked like a kicked puppy, not knowing what he had done wrong. _I can't just let him stay like that._

Pyrrha walked forward, putting, what she HOPED was a comforting hand, onto his shoulder. "Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" She could practically feel the death glare she was receiving from Weiss. Pyrrha knew better than to encourage Jaune hitting on her, but those puppy dog eyes said otherwise.

It seemed like Weiss' careful efforts were reversed in a matter of seconds, as Jaune perked up, giving a giant grin, "D'oh stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss said, as she watched his display with a degree of disgust. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

Jaune pivoted towards Weiss, once more focusing on her. "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune." _Team Jaune? Really?_ "Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune asked, as he slowly closed in on Weiss.

"All right, that's a bit too close!" Weiss stared past Jaune, as she slowly backed away, "Pyrrha, a little help please?!"

Pyrrha Nikos is many things. A accomplished warrior. The mascot for a less then healthy cereal. Socially astute is not one of them. So when she heard "help" Pyrrha Nikos turned into Pyrrha Nikos the Warrior.

The result was Miló flying out of her hand and pinning Jaune to a locker on the back wall. **[-5 SP]** While effective in helping Weiss, Pyrrha immediately realized in hindsight, that Weiss probably meant distracting Jaune, or, y'know, talking at him. Not pinning him to a wall. But going off the heiress' face, you would think that she had asked Pyrrha to do exactly as she did.

"I'm sorry!" and she really meant it, as she started to walk to him, to remove Miló from him. That was, before the public address system turned on with a bit of static, drawing Pyrrha's attention to the nearest speaker, in the ceiling corners of the room.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

_Shit, I wanted to warm up a bit before it started, guess I need to hurry!_

Weiss had already left the locker room, and Pyrrha hurried in her direction, pulling Miló out of the wall, as well as unpinning Jaune from it, who slumped to the ground in what could only be described as defeat. _Why do I keep thinking of kicked puppies?_

"It was nice meeting you!" she called out to him as she hurried out of the locker room, hearing the boy mumble out a quiet response to her.

* * *

AU: When writing Weiss' dialogue, and I got to "to attend Beacon, but then again, only the _best _come here." And italicized best, I immediately thought of Jaune and nearly fell out of my chair laughing. Oh goodness.

I'm realizing that there is a lack of Gamer-verse stuff going on at the very moment. It'll start to become more clear as time goes on what I'm actually pulling from. I might add somethings, and have to retroactively add them in, but that is only a maybe. I'm going to try and do chapters that more like this length, which is about 3k words. 1.5k is going to be the smallest chapter I will have, and I will endeavor to not have any chapters below 2k again.

Dude, one other thing, so usually with stories, you have the big three for viewers. 60 to 80% of viewers for English stories hail from the United States. 10% from England, 7% to 5% from Canada. Usually because these are the English speaking countries. What I have for this story is 60% United States, 20% Mexico and 5% England.

I do not know what I did to earn your respect and viewership Mexico, but I thank you. Your food may leave me begging for death, but I still thank you!

A special thanks to Miss Krahka, for she has helped me do some planning for the future chapters. Its gonna be an awesome ride guys and gals!

Next time on Skyros, Pyrrha gets to make a huge combined athletic and acrobatic check! I hope she gets a good roll for it...what? I said this was based off Dungeons and Dragons...


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation I

Chapter Five: Quest Area

* * *

**Entering Quest area!**

**Quest Chain Alert: Beacon Academy**

**Quest sub-chain Alert: Initiation**

**Quest Alert: Find a Partner**

**Headmaster Ozpin has told you to find a partner in Emerald Forest! Find a partner and you can continue this quest chain! To accept the quest, stand on a platform.**

**Time Limit: Unlimited**

**Completion Reward: 1500 Experience, Increased closeness with a fellow student (name may vary), continuation of quest line.**

**Completion Failure: Ejection from Beacon Academy, injury or death.**

A number of floating dialog boxes appeared to Pyrrha as she started to join a growing group of students who had headed towards the cliff. She had seen quest alerts before. They tended to be whenever she had some kind of tournament or hands-on experience at Sanctum. Usually something dangerous. However, they did provide interesting awards and if anything else, the dialog boxes at least gave her an idea as to what she was going to do when directions were less then forthcoming.

She was already in a few active quests;

*****Quest: Make Mom &amp; Dad Proud*****

**Note: This quest has been starred to the top of the list.**

**Mom and Dad are incredibly proud of you, and told you to make a good life for yourself when they last saw you!**

**Time Limit: Variably**

**Completion Reward: 100 Experience, Emotional satisfaction, Increased closeness with parents**

**Completion Failure: Emotional damage, Decreased closeness with parents.**

xXx

**Quest Chain: Become a Huntress**

**You've dreamed of becoming a Huntress since you were three years old, now it is time to realize your dream!**

**Time Limit: Life span**

**Completion Reward: 25,000 Experience, new Title, Increased job opportunities, life-long colleagues, Huntress Identification, Discount on all dust purchases.**

**Completion Failure: Depression, Loss of Purpose, Decreased job opportunities, Injuries (varies), Emotional scarring (varies), Possible death.**

xXx

**Quest: Glory for Mistral **

**You've brought glory to Mistral! It is your job to be a model to the other kingdoms as a showcase of the greatness of Mistral. **

**Time Limit: Life span (Decreases due to actions) **

**Completion Reward: 300 Experience, Increased ties with Mistral. **

**Completion Failure: Public shame, Decreased public presence (positive), Increased public presence (negative), Decreased ties with Mistral.**

xXx

**Quest: Role Model**

**Pyrrha Nikos is a household name, with thousands of young girls and boys looking at you for guidance. Don't let them down!**

**Time Limit: Six Months (Variable dependent on actions) (Repeatable)**

**Completion Reward: 300 Experience, Increased positive media portrayal, Increased loyal fanbase**

**Completion Failure: Dissatisfied fanbase, Negative media portrayal.**

_Perhaps I should get onto one of these…platforms._

Looking around Pyrrha noticed a series of grey platforms with the Beacon Academy symbol on them, lining the edge of the cliff. Doing a rough head count, it was close to the number of students she had thought there might be. Standing in front of the platforms, between them and the cliff, were two of the staff of Beacon; Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

A few of the students had already started to line up on the platforms, which seemed to indicate to Pyrrha that they had either some idea about this, or Ozpin had told them to. Regardless, Pyrrha took up a ready position on a platform. The moment she did, however, the action log was pulled up in the bottom right hand corner of her vision.

The action log was something that appeared when she was either going into combat or making skill checks. It displayed whether or not a success occurred, and the amount of damage that was dealt. The times that it was useful varied, especially in combat, as a lot of the results were very obvious, namely whether or not she hit the enemy. The amount of damage however…now THAT was useful. After fighting several types of Grimm and killed them, she had been able to get a sense of how much health they had. Beowolves only tended to have about 20 health, while Ursa had 40 health. The numbers varied depending on the individual Grimm, but she had a rough estimate.

Idly looking around, she noticed that by this point all the students had gotten on to the platforms, as Professor Ozpin began to talk, gone now the cane replaced with a coffee mug.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Professor Goodwitch spoke, up, drawing the attention to her, as she held a scrolls in her left arm, "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." _No kidding, that was all anyone could talk about this morning._ "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates….today." _Not that I necessarily thought otherwise…but okay._ Elsewhere in the group of students there was murmuring and a lone, loud groan.

Ozpin took the lead once more, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." _I thought that was what all Hunter and Huntress schools did._ "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." _It'd be easier to do that, if we knew HOW we are going to be partnered up…..wait is that same person groaning again?_

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Pyrrha was taken aback by that. _Well…that seems….random, and here I thought that it'd be a more...in-depth selection. Huh. Is….is that a girl whining?_ Pyrrha could hear what seemed to be a rather young girl making...well...groaning noises. It sounded like the same person who had been groaning before. Slightly off in the distance, Pyrrha could hear Nora saying something along the lines to "See?! I told you!" to presumably Ren. Presumably.

Waiting for a few seconds to let it sink in, Ozpin continued. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path….or you _will_ die." Nervous laughter could be heard amongst the students. _But of course, this IS a combat school after all. If it wasn't dangerous then what was the point? _

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." _Makes sense, given the Completion Failure conditions._ "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Silence, besides the sounds of individual readying their combat gear. That was until a familiar male nervously ask, "Yeah, um, sir-"_Is Jaune that nervous? He should be able to deal with it, after all, he DID make it into Beacon._

"Good! Now take your positions."

A new dialog box popped up,

**Please make an Acrobatics and an Athletic skill check upon landing skill check.**

Pyrrha grinned slightly, readying to jump. There were a number of skills, eighteen to be precise. She was trained in five of them, and had half training in five more. Athletics and acrobats were two which she was fully trained in. Her action log showed the upcoming action;

**D20 + 9 Acrobatic Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier=**

The D20, as far as Pyrrha could tell, represented chance. It comprised numbers in the range between 1 to 20, with 1 being automatic failure no matter how many of her bonuses she had, and 20 being an automatic success, even if her end number was not high enough to make the skill check. Her Skill modifier came from the fact that she had actually trained in that particular skill, and the ability score it pertained to. In the case of Acrobatics, this was DEX or Dexterity, to which she got a +4 bonus due her 18 in it. The Skill modifier was derived from what level she was at, seeing as she was a level 9, she got a +9 modifier to trained skills and attacks. Overall, it was a far cry from when her semblance had first awakened and she only had a +1 to these checks instead of a +13.

"Uh, sir?" _I wonder why he isn't focusing on the fact he is about to be flung into the air, OH CRAP ITS MY TURN NEXT_ "I've got um…a question-"

Whatever question Jaune was about to ask, Pyrrha did not hear it, as she experienced a number of Gs as she was flung into the air at high speeds, her action log started to update accordingly.

**10 + 9 Acrobatic Skill Modifier + 4 DEX Modifier= 23. Successful Acrobatics skill check! You have beaten the DC 15 check! You maintain your balance in mid-air!**

Well that was easy enough, now time for the landing. Pyrrha's action log updated as she got closer to the ground.

**D20 + 9 Athletics Skill modifier + 3 STR modif-** the line stopping before it finished, a new one replaced it.

**D20 + 9 STR skilled modifier + 3 STR modifier =**

Opening her eyes in terror, she focused on what was immediately in front of her, which in this case was the rapidly enlarging trees that comprised the forest. Pyrrha's left arm shot up, bringing a shield in front of her, as she slammed through a series of tree trunks.

**14 + 9 STR skilled modifier + 3 STR modifier = 26. Successful Strength check! You have beaten the DC 15 Check! Take no damage!**

**2 + 9 STR skilled modifier + 3 STR modifier = 14. Partial Failure! You have failed the DC 15 check but passed the DC 10 check! Take half damage of 2d4+2= 8/2 = 4, your aura absorbs 4 damage!**

**19 + 9 STR skilled modifier + 3 STR modifier = 31. Successful Strength check! You have beaten the DC 15 Check! Take no damage!**

Looking over to her stats block, she noticed her Aura points drop by a small amount, going to a total of 346/350. Even if she made successful checks, sometimes it only resulted in a lessening of damage, as opposed to avoiding it completely. However, the previous line came up in the log.

**D20 + 9 Athletics Skill modifier + 3 STR modifier =**

Tucking herself into the ball, Pyrrha did a forwards roll, to lessen the fall DC, hopefully keeping her from taking any additional damage. She wanted to be as prepared as she could be for when she would have to undoubtedly fight Grimm. Not that it matter with the end result she got;

**20 + 9 Athletics Skill modifier + 3 STR modifier = 32. Successful Athletics Skill check! You have beaten the DC of 10! Take no damage!**

Coming out of the roll, she brought Miló into its gun mode, looking down its sight, to check for any possible Grimm that could be around. Instead of finding Grimm, she found a flailing Jaune as he erratically somersault through the air into the forest.

_H-he…isn't going to make it is he? I can't just let him fall to his death! Think fast Pyrrha!_

Her first instinct was to flip Miló around into its javelin form. A new dialog box popped up in her field of vision, but Pyrrha ignored it. Using the thumb of her left hand to aim, Pyrrha launched the javelin at where Jaune was headed. Adding her proficiency with Electromagnetism to the mix to make sure that Miló could reach him, the javelin rocketed off the moment it left her hand **[-30 SP]**. The intent was to nail him to something with it, preferably a tree, anything to slow his momentum and stop him from going splat into the ground. It was only then that she read the new dialog box, as Miló flew through the air.

**Warning, the target is beyond the maximum range band of this weapon, this action will be done with disadvantage. **

Pyrrha noticeably paled. Disadvantage was bad, especially for this kind of delicate check. If the D20 represented chance, then it would pick not only one number but two, and use the lower number. It signified that an action was extremely difficult. Pyrrha slowly looked down to the action log.

**14 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 26. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the DC 25 Check! **

Pyrrha started to breathe a sigh of relief, until she noticed a new line in the action log;

**1 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 13. Complete Failure! Due to disadvantage, you have failed this action, with an critical failure. You have failed the DC 25 Check!**

_Ut-oh… Does that mean I missed? Or did I hit him? If I hit him, it'd start to make damage calculations, which I'm not seeing. Uh… _A new line popped up in the action log as well as a new Quest alert.

**Miló has caused 17 points of piercing damage.**

_Crap..._

**Quest Alert! **

**Quest: Find Miló**

**You attempted to save Jaune from certain death, by nailing him to a tree with Miló, however, you have missed, and now Miló is nowhere in sight. Find it to be better prepared for initiation!**

**Note: the Win condition for this quest is getting within 15 meters of Miló.**

**Time limit: None**

**Completion Reward: Miló, 10 Experience.**

**Completion Failure: loss of Miló**

About a millisecond later she heard a _**thunk**_ as something embedded into wood, followed by a familiar girlish screech. Pyrrha continued to stare at where she had sent Miló, trying to memorize it that section of the forest, before she went off in search of it.

xXx

About two minutes of running later, brought a slightly winded Pyrrha close to where she thought Miló had gone. _It can't be THAT much further; I only put thirty points into it. Unless it hit the ground. But it caused damage to SOMETHING, so I want to assume it's not the ground. I've never gotten a damage update in the action log from accidently hitting the ground. Unless I broke the floor…_

Walking around a tree, a series of dialog boxes popped up, almost entirely blocking her vision, startling her. Mentally closing all of them, she dropped into a combat stance, with Akoúo̱ at the ready, Pyrrha waited. In her experience, sudden dialog boxes popping up meant she was about to fight some kind of boss. A minute went by without anything attacking her, Pyrrha relaxed. Pulling up the dialog boxes, she looked at them;

**Quest: Find Miló Completed! You have gained 10 Experience, and are now in the vicinity of it!**

xXx

**Quest: Find a Partner Completed! You have gained 1500 Experience, Increased closeness with a fellow student (Delayed Reward)!**

xXx

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Wake up your Partner!**

**Your partner has been knocked unconscious; you can pull them out of their unconscious state to continue the Initiation Quest chain!**

**Time Limit: 30 minutes**

**Completion Reward: 1 Experience, Increased Closeness with Partner**

**Completion Failure: Decreased Closeness with Partner, Shame  
**

Pyrrha's eyes started to scan the woods, looking around for either Miló or her...partner. _If I am to believe this, _she thought_, I made contact with someone and did not even notice it. I should have at least noticed their stat block…_ A new line appeared in the log.

**D20 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier =**

Pyrrha looked around, before looking up, and seeing a glint of red in the tree above. _There was Miló…but what was that red and black thing between it and the tree... Oh._

**7 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 19. Successful Perception Skill check! You have beaten the DC 10 Check!**

000

**Ruby Rose**

_**Aspiring Hero**_

**Level 9 Reaper**

* * *

Beta: Miss Krahka

* * *

AU0: Please review, I know it sounds like I'm begging, but when I have something like a 1,000 views on one chapter in a nine hour span, and literally no feedback after introducing a lot of mechanics to the world, I get more then a little nervous here.

AU: I think I'm almost done with the information dumps. I apologize for how…er…info dump-y this chapter. This is the last chapter that constitute as the prologue arc, actual story time now, gotta get on that hype train! There is a reference to a rather good Arkos fic that had an interesting twist to its set up. Can anyone find it?

Oh and yeah, I'm screwing with canon, just a TAD now. As you can tell.

On a more serious note, holy crap guys and gals, I have…like…an actual viewer base. This is weird! Like I have more than 1,000 views! I've also offended Australia it would seem. I apologize Australia, for your wildlife is more dangerous than Mexico's food to me. Please don't hurt me, I bruise easily. For you are in fourth place now, USA is 1st (USA! USA! USA!), UK is 2nd, The land of the Canadians, Canada is 3rd, Australia is 4th and Mexico is…..6th place in viewers (for those wondering, Philippines is 5th place). Why Mexico? I thought we were friends! I guess I'm gonna have to befriend Australia now. I mean, right now I'm at 1,112 views for the story and 444 visitors, and I'm like 99.99% certain that the one view is from Australia because I have offended them, and they want to make my OCD wreak havoc on me.

Now onto other things; I would like to update twice a week, but I won't make promises. By that I mean, I'm probably going to do more than two times. Probably.

Now the special thanks bits; Senpai Super Saiyan Cynd decided that I over used commas, and he wants to murder them all. Well, most of them at least. Miss Krahka, the wonderful individual she is, actually made my image cover for this. She also apparently is my muse, cause I brainstorm the best when talking to her.

Also, woohoo Dungeons and Dragons night for me!

Next time on Skyros; Pyrrha gets to make a medicine check, meets her partner and we discover if the author can write Ruby dialogue!


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation II

Chapter Six: Partner Acquired

* * *

**Ruby Rose**

_**Aspiring Hero**_

**Level 9 Reaper**

Pyrrha stared at the girl. Miló was staked into the tree, along with a red hood. It was evident that it was what was holding the girl up. If Pyrrha had to guess, Miló had snagged Ruby's…hood in flight, and slammed her against the tree.

_I DID put a lot of force into that throw…Wait is this my partner? Didn't I see her on the airship? Wh- questions can wait for later. I should introduce myself first._

"Um….hello!" Pyrrha said, waving at Ruby. Yet she received no response in return_. Huh, maybe she is just shy?_ "I'm going to take Miló back now…if you don't mind…"

Using her proficiency, Pyrrha withdrew Miló from the tree **[-5 SP],** before realizing that it had been the only thing keeping Ruby up, the girl started to fall. Pyrrha dove, catching Ruby before she hit the ground. _I'm almost certain that I MAY of accidentally pinned her to the tree in the first place… it wouldn't do to NOT catch her._

**3 + 9 DEX Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 16. Successful Reflex check! You have beaten the DC 15 Check!**

The first thing that Pyrrha noticed was that Ruby was…limp. _She should be flailing or something; no one is this calm…wait. She is unconscious isn't she?_ Pyrrha had been trained in basic medicine back at Sanctum, every trainee was. The first thing to do was to make sure that Ruby was breathing properly. Pyrrha did not notice any irregular breathing, and her pulse was stable.

_The second thing to do is to make sure Ruby did not move. Or choke on her own tongue. That would be really bad. Which meant that she needs to be lying down._ Pyrrha carefully laid Ruby down on the ground, or rather she, she tried to, before realizing that what she could only assume to be Ruby's weapon, was connected directly to back of her waist. This would be painful, I'm just going to carefully take it off and set it down next to her. That being done, Pyrrha went back to the task at hand, laying Ruby down on the ground, before sitting down, and laying Ruby's head in her lap, to give it some elevation. This was necessary on a number of levels; one of the more common symptoms after a concussion was puking, and a danger associated with it, was suffocating on your own vomit. Being elevated helped decreased this possibility by a lot.

**11 + 4 Medicine Skill modifier + 3 WIS Modifier = 18. Successful Medicine Skill Check! You have beaten the DC 10 Check!**

_Her breathing is...regular, so that's good._ _She should wake up soon...I'd imagine thirty minutes given what the quest log said, but let's see if we can make that go a bit quicker…_ Pyrrha remembered that one of the ways to speed up someone coming out of unconsciousness after a head injury was applying a cold pack to the individual's head.

_I don't have one of those…but I think I can make do._ Pyrrha pulled out a small container from her sash. It contained a number of different dust crystals, but she was looking for an Ice Crystal. Finding it, she used it to make a small block of ice, about half a foot long. _That's a pretty good impromptu cold pack, if I do say so myself,_ Pyrrha thought more than a little bit smugly at her ad hoc solution.

It did not take long before the younger girl started to stir. Silver eyes fluttering open looking with a unfocused gaze at Pyrrha. Pyrrha stared back at them. Three quest notifications popped up, which she promptly ignored, the notifications hiding themselves. Now was not the time to mess with quests. Then Ruby started to move, or rather, to try to. If Pyrrha remembered correctly, she knew that if you had head trauma, it was best to NOT move after you gained consciousness.

"Hey, don't try to move," Pyrrha started, trying her best to be a reassuring voice, "it wo-". A quiet, small voice interrupted her.

"A-are you an a-angel?"

Pyrrha stared opened mouth at the girl, clearly not expecting that to be the first response she got from her. She had been called similar things before, but usually by guys trying to hit on her. She was pretty sure that Ruby was not hitting on her. PRETTY SURE. That did not make her anymore coordinated in her response.

"Buh-wha… sorry?" Pyrrha stared dumbly at Ruby, even letting up her gentle hold on her. Unfocused silver eyes continued to stare at her, "M-mom?" In Pyrrha's confusion, Ruby started to try and sit up.

Ruby got all of about three inches up before Pyrrha stopped being frazzled by the unexpected line and returned to concerned mode. Gently holding onto Ruby's shoulders, she laid her back down. "No, I'm not an angel or your mo-"Pyrrha had to stop again to keep Ruby from trying to get up again. Introductions could wait.

"Ruby, you need to stay still for a little bit, can you do that for me? Please?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level and calm, doing her best to emulate a voice of authority. She really wanted to make this right, and that would be going through the whole procedure for what to do in case of head injuries. That meant keeping the person still and reclined and asking them questions to make sure their memory was fine. Like if they knew who they were and where they were at. Pyrrha did not want to have a amnesiac Ruby for the rest of initiation and wanted to be sure how good the girl's mental capabilities were.

A long sigh came from the younger girl as she nodded, "Fineeeee", practically pouting at it while at the same time looking a bit concerned. That brought a faint smile to Pyrrha, if Ruby could be giving her so much attitude, then she must be fine. _Right_?

"You may have gotten a concussion, so I want to check for any indicators of that, okay?" Ruby looked at her confusion more than a little apparent on her face before nodding. "Um, sure."

"Now I'm going to look at your eyes to make sure that there isn't anything wrong with them."

Pyrrha moved her face directly in front of Ruby's before started to study her eyes, to check if the pupils were the same size. Bright green eyes met the innocent silver eyes. _Her pupils seemed to be the same size so that is good...but now her face is red._ Internally Pyrrha started to panic. _I don't remember anything mentioning concussions causing this! Maybe I left the ice on her forehead too long?_ Pyrrha quickly removed the ice from the girl's forehead, nearly making Ruby jump. _Did she not realize that it was there?_ Looking at her face again, Pyrrha noticed the redness start to fade.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions, I need to check for any damage, okay?" Pyrrha asked, trying to keep a calm tone of authority that seemed to be working well in getting the girl to listen to her.

"Um…sure?"

"Who are you?" _It'd be really bad if Ruby didn't remember who she was, but at the very least I know._

The girl looked at Pyrrha in confusion, as if she thought she was being asked a trick question, "R-Ruby Rose?" _She sounds uncertain...maybe she IS still dazed?_

Pyrrha nodded, before going on to the next question, "Where are you?"

"uh…" Ruby looked around, taking in her surroundings before replying, "…the Emerald forest?"

_She knows where she is, this is good_ Pyrrha thought to herself. "Do you know why you are here?"

Ruby titled her head slightly, "T-to find a partner?" she asked tentatively in return. Pyrrha nodded again, with a encouraging smile on her face.

_Good, she doesn't seem to have any memory loss. Now to chec-_

"Um…" Ruby's voice broke Pyrrha out of her thoughts. "Are you m-my partner?"

Pyrrha stared at Ruby for a few seconds, before realizing she had yet to even introduce herself. "I'm sorry! Yes I am your partner, my name is Py-", was all Pyrrha could get out before being nearly tackled into a hug by a now hyperactive girl.

Gone was the confusion on her face, but what could be described as…joy as well as hints of relief? "I didn't fail and I have a partner!" Ruby shouted, "This is so awesome!" Pyrrha was more than a little taken aback by this reversal as the smaller girl had her in a hug. _I….did not expect this. _That is not say she didn't appreciate it, more along the lines of it had surprised her. Even Nora had not tackled Pyrrha into a hug, although she had seen her do it to Ren._ Wait she needs to be lying down!_ It took Pyrrha all of about five seconds before she was able to pry Ruby off her, and set her back down.

"You need to stay lying down Ruby, you said you would, remember?" Pyrrha stated with as much authority as her voice could muster. Ruby seemed to deflate a little with that, her face losing some of its joy. "But yes, it is quite grand is it not?" Pyrrha added quickly, hoping to keep the look from leaving Ruby's face completely. The nearly puppy dog look returned to Ruby's face, causing a quiet giggle to escape Pyrrha's mouth.

"As I was saying before, that you seem to be fine, but you should take it easy for a bit." Pyrrha said, "Even with aura, it will take a little bit of time for you to recover." Ruby seemed to accept this quiet joy; Pyrrha really could not but help to be a little happy at this. Her partner seemed to be a pretty good person, albeit a bit giddy, but she could deal with that. That changed in a fraction of a second as a mask of fear and horror set in on Ruby's face.

"Where's Crescent Rose?!" Ruby wailed, her eyes desperately darting around. Pyrrha watched Ruby as she started to take on a very pale and almost deathly pallor. _Not good not good not good!_ Ruby started to pat herself down, frantically murmuring "Where is it! Where is it! Where is it!" further confusing Pyrrha. What is she talking about?! Ruby's attempts to try and grab behind her back made it clear what she was checking for, to Pyrrha. Grabbing the rectangle block of metal that she had assumed to be Ruby's weapon, Pyrrha held it out in front of Ruby, "Is this Crescen….Cresc…huh." The weapon had been in Pyrrha's hand one second, the next, it had seemingly teleported into Ruby's arms, as she…..cooed over it, hugging it tightly, whispering "sweetheart" to it.

Pyrrha watched with a bemused expression. It was clear that Crescent Rose was Ruby's weapon, or something that was really important to her. _Note to self, never separate the two. Ruby would probably cry if she ever got more than a few feet away from it,_ she mused.

Deciding now was the best as any time to see what the earlier notifications had been about, Pyrrha pulled them up now.

**Quest: Wake up your Partner Completed! You have gained 1 Experience, Increased Closeness with Partner!**

xXx

**Quest: Find a Partner Completed! Increased Closeness with Partner received!**

xXx

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Retrieve a Relic**

**Having found a partner, your next assignment is to reach the abandoned temple on the far side of the Emerald forest, and retrieve a relic. Remember what Ozpin said, eliminate all opposition!**

**Time Limit: Unlimited**

**Completion Reward: 2200 Experience, Quest critical item, continuation of quest line.**

**Completion Failure: Ejection from Beacon Academy, decreased closeness with partner, injury or death.**

_That sounds about right, how long has it even been since this started? _Pulling out her scroll, Pyrrha checked the time. It had been more than twenty minutes since initiation had started. Pyrrha looked back to Ruby after putting the scroll away. She wasn't showing any signs of a concussion, and her aura seemed to of healed her, or at least accelerated her healing.

"Ruby", the younger girl's focus changed from her…'sweetheart' to Pyrrha, "I think we need to get moving. Do you think you can stand?" Pyrrha asked gently, trying to not make it sound like she was forcing Ruby to move. She did not want to cause any more damage to the girl then she already had with her attempt to help Jaune with Miló.

"Yup! I feel fine now! Not that I wasn't already feeling fine! I mean, I was sorta out of it, so I was not so fine, but now I'm feeling fine…uh…I'm good to go." Ruby quickly said, tripping over her words. Pyrrha smiled, nodding, "Let me help you up…"

Helping Ruby sit up, Pyrrha then stood up before helping Ruby to her feet. It was clear that Ruby was not quite fine. She was more than a little unsteady on her feet. Frowning at that Pyrrha felt a pang of guilt. "See, I can stand fine!" Ruby took a few tentative steps away from Pyrrha, nearly tripping over her own feet and falling onto her face, had Pyrrha not been there to catch her. "Okay, I'm a little wobbly, but I'm fine! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back at fu-gah!" Ruby fell, landing on her butt.

Deciding to not let her partner stagger her way through the rest of initiation, Pyrrha picked up Ruby, carrying her bridal style. "This way we can keep moving and you don't have to trip…okay partner?" Pyrrha said with a reassuring smile.

Ruby looked at Pyrrha, then the ground, before placing her arms around Pyrrha's neck and agreeing, "Thanks partner."

The two started in the direction that Pyrrha had remembered being thrown in. They traveled for about a minute before Ruby looked at Pyrrha in a rather inquisitive way. "Um…so who are you?"

Pyrrha stopped walking, and looked at Ruby in confusion. "I'm sorry?" Then it dawned on her she had never introduced herself. "Oh! I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said, "I forgot to introduce myself, sorry!" she apologized. Ruby on the other hand, didn't respond; her focus on something else entirely. _I thought she was fine! I checked for all the signs they taught us at Sanctum!_ "Ruby, are you okay? We can stop for a bit if you want?"

"Buh?" Ruby's trance broke, "I think I've heard of you somewhere, your name sounds familiar….did we meet already?"

"Well, you se-"

Pyrrha's response was cut short as a she suddenly felt a brief but severe pain, as something tore into her back, causing her to stumble forward, dropping Ruby unceremoniously on to the ground. The pain started to leave her almost as fast as it had arrived, leaving the net result her falling over, as she activated her aura, mitigating the damage she had taken. Noticing her action log had updated three times, she briefly looked at it before turning to look at what struck her.

**3 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 15. Unsuccessful Perception check! You have failed to beat the DC 20 check!**

**Your armour has failed against the attacker's attack check!**

**The attacker's damage is 1d6+3 in addition to 2d6 sneak attack damage, 1d6+3+2d6= 15. Your aura absorbs 15 damage!**

Whirling around, grabbing her weapons, Pyrrha soon found the cause for the damage. Or rather causes, as she noticed the four dozen or so causes behind her, closing distance.

**Beowolf**

**CR 3 Lupa Capitolina**

* * *

Beta: Miss Krahka

* * *

Omake I (yes I made an Omake...I can have fun too!);**  
**

Pyrrha looked deep into Ruby's eyes, to check if the pupils were the same size. Deep green eyes met the innocent silver eyes. Was there a spark between those two? Only they could find out as they stared deeper into each other's eyes, slowly finding themselves lost in the colours. For Pyrrha, she found herself sinking deeper into the light silver eyes, so clear it reminded her of the silvery moon when it was full. Ruby on the other hand found herself being drawn into the pools of emerald that was Pyrrha's eyes, akin to the vast and vibrate forests they were in.

Editor: NOW KISS

Pyrrha and Ruby finally get to the temple, with Pyrrha holding Ruby bridal style. Yang looks on at the pair with a sense of relief, clearly having been worried that Ruby took so long to get there. "Ruby!" Yang yells before running at the pair, stopping as she realized as she couldn't hug Ruby without extracting her from Pyrrha's arms. "Rubes, is this your partner?"

Ruby nodded vigorously, a huge smile plastered to her face, "Yup sis! We even got married!" The air seemed to thicken immediately, almost crackling, as Yang Xiao Long's face went through a myriad of expressions, starting from confusion then shock before finally settling on rage. Rage filled red eyes that were focused solely on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha on the other hand wasn't even looking Yang's face, but rather, her stat block. Originally it had read;

**Yang Xiao Long**

**_Dragon_**

**Level 8 Pyromancer Brawler**

However, now it was changing.

**Yang Xiao Long**

_**Enraged Dragon**_

**Level 9001 Super Saiyan**

"…its…its over…9000…" was all Pyrrha Nikos could say amidst Ruby's frantic sounds as she tried to convince Yang to not be too rash, as Yang's first punch connected to Pyrrha's face.

* * *

AU: Man this chapter was hard on a number of levels. I've never written Ruby before, and this chapter was almost completely original…I think? I wasn't pulling direct lines from the show, that is. Also….I'm not going to lie, the amount of Pyrrha/Ruby pseudo-shipping that sorta just OCCURRED is a lot. I'd sorta apologize for it, if it wasn't adorable to me. So no apologies from me!

On to the unrelated note of statistics, a new superpower of statistics has emerged, namely Singapore has taken the lead, even beating out the United States! The USA isn't even second place for that is the land of Sweden which currently possesses second place in views. Get your shit together mate, you were dominating it before United States.

I've also done another chapter that was AT LEAST 3k words, and the amount of proudness I currently feel is huge. Dwarfing that, is the fact that I went from 1,112 views when I posted the chapter on Wednesday to well over 2.6k views. Do you know how cool that is?! Plus the 35 people who decided I'm cool enough to follow. That is also pretty freaking sweet.

A special thanks to Senpai Super Saiyan Cynd, for he who destroys commas also is a great person to bounce ideas off of!

Next time on Skyros Z; Pyrrha vs a crap ton of beowolves. Who will win? The answer is Pyrrha. Probably.


	7. Chapter 7: Initiation III

Chapter Seven: Combat

* * *

**Beowolf**

**CR 3 Lupa Capitolina**

Pyrrha took a ready stance, with Miló in its rifle form braced against Akoúo̱_. This might…take a while_. Pyrrha thought to herself as she stared down the fifty or so beowolves in front of her. With a CR or challenge rating of 3, they were nowhere near as dangerous as Pyrrha herself; however in numbers their dangers start to increase. Especially with beowolves given they are pack animals and are most deadly when attacking in large numbers. Moreover, this REALLY would not be a problem if it wasn't for Ruby, Pyrrha glancing at her. She was still a little disorientated from earlier, which meant that she would not be mobile or combat ready, even if she was standing up, holding her weapon.

Looking back at the beowolves, Pyrrha did a double take. _What in Remnant…_ Pyrrha did not have a clear understanding of what Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose, until she finally saw it deployed. The metal rectangle was now a large scythe, and looked to have some kind of large caliber barrel sticking out of the front end of it. It easily dwarfed her partner; Pyrrha estimated it to be well over two meters long, if not more. More importantly it looked like Ruby was going to join the fight.

"I got this Ruby." Pyrrha said in a hard tone, hoping she would not get involved. Even vastly outnumbered and defending someone, Pyrrha was more than confident that she was up for the challenge. Plus there was more than a little guilt that she felt in putting Ruby unconscious The look in Ruby's eyes said otherwise as well as a change in her action log;

**A party member has made a critically successful Constitution saving throw!**

"No I can handle it!" a rather defiant Ruby stated and with that she flung herself at the beowolves, turning into a whirling dervish with her scythe. Pyrrha stared at her, as a trail of _–is that rose petals?_ Watching the blur of red for all of two seconds, Pyrrha started fire on the Grimm and advance. Firing Milo at the beowolf that had attacked her, her action log started to update.

**14 + 9 Attack modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 26. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC!**

**17 + 3 + 4 DEX modifier = 17. You have dealt 17 piercing damage to the defender!**

The 0.30 caliber bullet slammed into the Grimm's right arm, blowing it off. The beowolf recoiling from the shot, staggered. Meaning it was critically damaged, near death. Looking at its stats block floating above its head, Pyrrha could see it only had one hit point left Advancing and firing with Milo, she fired again, this round hit in torso of the Grimm. Pyrrha did not even need to look at the action log; she knew it was enough to kill it. In that regard, she was glad for the action log, it told her the relative strength and relative health something had left. Pyrrha looked over to assess the situation, seeing how the combat had progressed.

Ruby was still just a blur to Pyrrha as she spun her over sized weapon around, already killing two beowolves and moving on to a third. Focusing back on to herself, Pyrrha advanced at the next Grimm, changing Miló into its spear mode. The beowolf in question charged at Pyrrha, both of its arms outstretched, as if to claw her when she got close enough. It was too slow for Pyrrha, as she stabbed the Grimm twice; the first being a underhand thrust, embedding into the torso of the Grimm, before being withdrawn The second strike, a overarm stab going into its throat. Starting to fade, Pyrrha moved onto the next target.

Thrust, slice, stab, and repeat. Occasionally the odd beowolf survived the initial hits, which resulted in a block with Akoúo̱, which happened only rarely. That was the formula that Pyrrha had when it came to fighting low ranked Grimm, those with a low Challenge Rating. Five more dead Grimm had yet to change her mind, as she waded through the mass of beowolves. _You'd think they'd learn how to change up their strategy after a while,_ Pyrrha thought to herself switching Miló into its sword form to deal with the a beowolf on her right that got uncomfortably close to her, and out of Miló's ideal spear range. _We are just cutting through them, _she noted as fading Grimm corpses started to litter the area_. _Pyrrha could not see Ruby; she _could_ see Crescent Rose twirling around, and the occasional beowolf body part go flying, as well as the sounds of a large caliber gun of some form going off. Her action log had been updating at a ferocious rate, something that it tended to do in large group combat;

**12 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 24. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC!**

**14 + 2 + 3 STR Modifier = 19. You have dealt 19 piercing damage to the defender!**

**A party member has beaten the defender's AC!**

**A party member has dealt 27 slashing damage to the defender! The defender has run out of health and is now deceased!**

**The attacker has failed their attack check and was unable to hit you!**

**A party member has failed their Perception check!**

**4 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 16. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC!**

**10 + 2 + 3 STR Modifier = 15. You have dealt 15 slashing damage to the defender! The defender has run out of health and is now deceased!**

The log went on and on and on. Usually Pyrrha would not even give it more than a glance unless something went wrong. _Wait a second…._ Giving the action log a more thorough look as she sliced through another beowolf with Miló, Pyrrha could have sworn she saw a failed skill check in there. _Ruby failed a perception check...Crap_

Bashing the face of the closest Grimm in the face with Akoúo̱ as hard as she could, the beowolf started to fall over backwards, Pyrrha used it as a springboard to jump into the air. She could clearly see Ruby getting increasingly surrounded by Grimm, namely the one directly behind her partner. Switching Miló in its spear form, Pyrrha chucked to at the Grimm directly behind Ruby, before augmenting the velocity of it with her control over polarity **[-30 SP]**, causing it to rocket towards the beowolf. Unlike her previous attempt at throwing Miló as a javelin, in this instance, the desired effect occurred.

**20 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 29. You have made a Critically Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC as well as do extra damage!**

**24 + 2 + 3 STR Modifier = 29. You have dealt 29 piercing damage to the defender! The defender has run out of health and is now deceased!**

The net effect was the Grimm being pinned to the tree to its left, most certainly dead, Miló protruding out of it into the tree trunk itself. Well, that was the most Pyrrha could make out before gravity started to pull her back down to the ground. Now armed with only Akoúo̱, she faced off against the beowolves, now on slightly more even terms with them.

xXx

Pyrrha killed the final beowolf, cutting off its head with a well place throw of Akoúo̱, catching as it rebounded back onto her outstretched arm, a little extra guidance from her **[-5 SP]**. Seeing no Grimm in the immediate vicinity, Pyrrha took the opportunity to retrieve Miló from the tree it was embedded in, the beowolf it had killed long since faded away, pulling it out and into her outstretched right hand with her semblance **[-10 SP]**. Taking a more in-depth look at the surroundings, Pyrrha noted that Ruby and she were now surrounded by only dead and fading Grimm. The action log confirmed this, as it did a final update for the encounter;

**Calculating experience: You and a party member have killed 53 Beowolves with a Challenge Rating of 3! This encounter was worth 3488 Experience! However the Challenge Rating for the encounter was more than five below your own, you gain 5% of total Experience, divided between you and your party member, 3488/2 = 1744 * 0.05 = 87.2. You have gained 87 Experience!**

_That sounds about right...these Grimm are fairly weak_. Pyrrha pulled up her character page, watching as her current experience level increased the appropriate amount. _I'm at 49,655 Experience now. I only hit level 9 when I was at 48,000 Experience. Given that the last level took 13,000 Experience to reach from the previous level, I'm guessing I have a while until I reach the next level. _

Shrugging her shoulders, Pyrrha was greeted with a most peculiar sight. Pyrrha had seen it before. Quite often even. Usually on the face of rabid fans of hers, when they got to see Pyrrha Nikos in the flesh. The _difference_ was that the focus of the look was not directly at her. Certainly not with the amount of intensity that was entering levels of creepy_, -is….is she drooling? Is she sure she is okay?_ _The action log had said she had made a successful Constitution saving throw_. No, it was on Miló rather. "Uh….Ruby?" Pyrrha tentatively asked, concerned as to what exactly was happening. "Are you okay?"

The response was something that Pyrrha was not expecting, "It's so _cool_!" Suddenly Ruby was far more close to Pyrrha then she felt comfortable with. "Can I hold it? Please?! Please?! Please?!" she begged, now looking at Pyrrha with what she could only call largest puppy dog eyes.

Pyrrha couldn't say no to that, _I wouldn't want her to be sad…_ and nodded dumbly as she held out Miló in front of her. Ruby gazed upon it with joy before reverently taking hold of the offered weapon. Holding Miló with awe on her face, Ruby started to rapid fire off questions to Pyrrha about its different modes, clip sizes, the propulsion system of the javelin mode, the size of the bullets, and how _did_ she keep it so sharp?!

While being badgered with questions upon questions by a excited Ruby, Pyrrha noticed that the action log updated, causing confusion in her. _We've killed all the Grimm here, if we hadn't then the encounter would of not of ended. Hm. Lets see…_

**9 + 3= 12. Unsuccessful Charisma saving throw! You have failed to beat the opponent's opposing Persuasion check result of 22! **

* * *

AU: ...and then Pyrrha face palmed.

Hey quick question for you guys, but does anyone have a name for the Pyrrha/Ruby ship? I'm mostly curious as to what it would be called. I've heard Victory Rose or Pyrruby, but I'm curious to any other ship names.

I apologize for the length of this chapter. Initially I had planned to do chapter 6 and 7 together, but it just did NOT work out that way in the end, so you guys get two separate chapter for about 2k and 3k each instead of about 5k.

If anyone is interested, Milo's rifle mode, the damage it deals is 3d4 + 2 piercing, because lets face it, it's definitely a masterwork weapon. The Xiphos form of it, deals 2d10 + 2 piercing and slashing. Javelin form is 1d12+ 2, but unlike Xiphos or M1 Garand mode, Pyrrha can augment it's damage by increasing its velocity either with her polarity control or by the recoil of the gun portion of it. Lastly Akouo is 1d10 + 2 blunt damage. Pyrrha is awesome enough to have +2 master work weapons, because it's freaking Pyrrha "P-money" Nikos. Hypothetically the rifle mode is the most efficient mode, because she is rolling 3d4 + 2 + 4, with a range of 10 to 18 and an average of 14. Xiphos can deal a range of 7 to 25, but because it has less +# it deals higher damage unreliably. Javelin has a range of 10 to 19, but has a crappy average because it relies on one dice roll. On the other hand Pyrrha can augment all her strikes with her polarity powers, because her weapons are all made out of metal.

As always, a special thanks to Senpai Cynd and Miss Krahka.

*update: I have gotten 50 wonderful followers, as of 3/4/15, exactly two weeks to like...the hour after i started to write this story...I feel incredibly honoured. Thank you guys ^_^

Next time on Skyros; Pyrrha gets to meet even more party members!


	8. Chapter 8: Initiation IV

Chapter Eight: Kali Ma

* * *

After spending more time than Pyrrha was willing to admit, she was finally able to pry Ruby off Milo, before continuing on towards the temple. Not that removing Milo from Ruby had anywhere near stopped the barrage of questions she was getting;

"-how did you build Milo, like, did you just decide to do it by yourself, or was there some kind of super cool master smith who taught you?! " Ruby paused for a second, if only to breathe. It was the only time that Pyrrha seemed to be able to get a word in edge wise.

"I got the designs from the Sanctum archive-"

"Sanctum has a weapons archive?!" Ruby exclaimed, "Thatsocool!" Pyrrha could swear she could see stars appearing in Ruby's eyes.

"Yes, it is quite grand, we…we…do you hear that?" Pyrrha asked, cocking her head. "It almost sounds as if some girl is…screaming?" The sound got louder quickly. Pyrrha looked at that origin of the sound. As far as she could make out it was a spinning humanoid figure that had a stat block. _Another student?_ Pyrrha wondered, as both she and Ruby stared at it. Realizing that the figure was rapidly getting closer to where they were, Pyrrha yelled "Dodge!"

**7 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 20. Successful Dexterity check! You have beaten the DC 15 Check! Take no damage!**

**A party member has failed their Dexterity check!**

Pyrrha dove out of the way, noticing in her peripheral vision the blur slammed into Ruby, knocking her off her feet and back several meters into a tree. Looking at the still settling dust, Pyrrha knew who the figure was;

**?**

**?**

**Level ? ?**

_That could be only Jaune, HE DIDN'T FALL TO HIS DEATH! …wait…how did he end up getting thrown over here… _Walking over to the tangled mess of limbs, Pyrrha helped Jaune to his feet before helping her own partner up.

"Are you okay Ruby, Jaune?" she asked the two. _Please no more head injuries…_

"I'm fine!" Brushing herself off, Ruby gave Pyrrha a big grin and a theatrical thumbs up before looking over at Jaune, "Hi Jaune!" the excitement clear in her voice. _Does she know Jaune? _Pyrrha wondered as she watched her partner's excitement at the new arrival.

Jaune on the other hand was not fairing as well. Leaning on the tree for support, most likely dizzy from his landing, he sheepishly responded "Uhh…h-hi Ruby" before asking, "why are there two of you?" staring back and forth between Pyrrha and Ruby, as if he was unsure as to what he was seeing.

Pyrrha and Ruby stared at him in joint concern before Ruby asked, "Um…what?" the look of confusion evident on both the girls' faces. _Please don't tell me Jaune has hurt himself… _Pyrrha would check to see if he was okay, but his character sheet just showed more question marks.

Jaune looked around in a confused manner between Pyrrha and Ruby before settling his focus on Pyrrha, recognition dawning on his face, "Aren't you... Pyrrha Nikos…I think we met in the locker room…?"

Pyrrha's face went a bit red before she dipped her head down before bringing it back up in a nod, "I am Pyrrha Nikos, and we did meet there, yes." _Other than I was stalking you for a day…heh heh…._

The boy looked between the two girls again, "Are you two partners?" he asked tentatively. Once more he was greeted with nods. Ruby leaned over to Pyrrha;

"...you think he is okay?" she whispered, keeping her eyes on Jaune as he stared blankly around.

"I don't know…" Pyrrha admitted as she watched Jaune. Taking a step forward "Jaune are you oka-"

"Oh crap Blake!" Jaune's apparent confusion at the situation left him, as he started to panic. Pyrrha noticed that Ruby's face showed some amount of recognition, _perhaps she knows this 'Blake' as well?_ Pyrrha observed before Jaune continued, "I need to get back to the Grimm…er…the Nevermore!" Grabbing his sword and shield, he let go of the tree he had been leaning on before heading in the direction he had come from. Or he would have, had he not proceeded to trip over a tree root after his first step, falling over. A look passed between Pyrrha and Ruby before they went to help Jaune, again.

"Jaune, what's happening?" Pyrrha asked calmly, crouching down to help him sit up, as he continued to panic. _At this rate he is going to start hyperventilating._

"B-Blake and I got a-attacked by a nevermore and n-n-now she's all alone!" Jaune started to frantically stammer, pointing to where presumably the Nevermore was at. Realizing that the redhead girls were there, "Can…can you please PLEASE help me?" he asked the two, obviously desperate for help.

"We gotta to go save Blake!" Ruby stated, jumping up, almost in sync with a new alert notification appearing for Pyrrha.

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Rescue Blake**

**Jaune has been separated from his partner, Blake, during a Nevermore attack. Go with him and save Blake from the Nevermore!**

**Time Limit: 15 minutes**

**Completion reward: 100 Experience, Increased Closeness with Jaune Arc, Increased Closeness with Blake Belladonna**

**Completion Failure: Decrease closeness with Jaune, Decreased closeness with Ruby**

Pyrrha internally sighed_, just one quest after another, isn't it? Even better a time limit, a short one to boot._ Smiling at Ruby's enthusiasm, she turned to Jaune, "Yes, let's go save your partner" before pulling him to his feet.

"T-thanks guys," he said in gratitude, coming to his feet, "I really hope Blake isn't _too_ angry with me" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Pyrrha looked over to Ruby, who seemed to be stuck with confusion on her face. "Ruby, is something wrong?"

"Wait is Blake Jaune's partner?" she asked, scratching her head staring at Jaune, her brows knitted in confusion. Meanwhile in Pyrrha's head…

…_huh? Oh…oh right! Crap! I shouldn't have said that out loud! I totally didn't mean to make her think that I have a semblance that violates everyone's personal privacy. Nothing to see here! Nope nope nope! …no this IS a reasonable assumption… why else would Jaune be helping out this Blake person… See? Completely reasonable assumption. No suspicion on me! I'm fine. I'm fine!_

Thankfully the other two didn't notice this at all, "Yeah, Blake is my partner…I sort of..landed on her" Jaune sheepishly stated, his voice getting quieter, clearly embarrassed at his…landing strategy. On the other hand it explained what had happened to him after Pyrrha had lost sight of him.

Deciding that they should probably get a move on, Pyrrha spoke up; "Aren't we supposed to be rescuing her now?" she had already starting to jog in the direction that she had seen Jaune come from. _After all there IS a time limit on this one, we should get moving soon. _

Jaune and Ruby gave each other a glance, an increasingly panicked one from Jaune and a determined one from Ruby, before they went after her.

**xXx**

"How did you even get thrown that far?" Pyrrha inquired as they headed to where Jaune and Blake had encountered the Nevermore. From what Jaune had said, it was the top of a hill. They were getting close, and Pyrrha estimated they had covered nearly half a mile, a considerable distance. For him to get thrown that far with only being mildly daze...well, that spoke well for his capabilities.

"The Nevermore swooped down, and I held out my shield, and it sort of…ran into me."

"Oh." Silence pervaded amongst the group as they continued to travel. Jaune broke the silence, a tone of frustration apparent in his voice.

"I'm telling you it was right here!" he shouted, pointed to where giant claw marks marred the ground, clearly indicating it that there had been some kind of struggle here.

"We believe you Jaune..." Pyrrha began, "It's just...we don't see it anywhere." It was true; the two huntresses-in-training couldn't see any Grimm, flying or otherwise.

"Maybe Blake killed it, and she went looking for you?" Ruby offered helpfully.

Jaune sighed loudly, "Maybe you are right Ru-"

_**SCREECH**_

A loud, unearthly screech was heard, almost causing physical pain to Pyrrha's ears as a huge black mass broke through the clouds above them. Squinting, Pyrrha could barely make out the stat block floating above it.

**Nevermore (Young)**

**CR 10 Coronis**

"…uh…I think we found it…" Ruby stated the obvious, pulling out Crescent Rose as Pyrrha drew her own weapons. Jaune for his part drew his sword and shield. _Time to see how good Jaune is in a fight!_ Pyrrha thought with more than a little bit of glee. She had been curious to what he could do, especially since she couldn't see his stats. _I mean the only people who have blocked stats are higher than level 20…so Jaune has to be really good, right?_

"I don't see Blake…can either of you see her?" Ruby asked, as Nevermore descended. Pyrrha shook her head, _not that I know what she looks like._

"BLAKE!" Jaune yelled at the Grimm, as Pyrrha began to brace and think of what to the descending mass of Grimm.

The Nevermore twitched a second later, pulling up from its dive, before releasing another screech, while a figure detached them from the Grimm, entering free fall.

**Blake Belladonna**

_**Shadows**_

**Level 8 Ninja**

The figure, Blake, landed on her feet after the fall, before looking at Jaune.

"You took a while." Blake noted flatly, turning to address the threat the four hunters and huntresses-in-training faced. _I guess she isn't one to mince words. _A notification popped up in Pyrrha's vision;

**Quest: Rescue Blake Completed! You have gained 100 Experience, Increased Closeness with Blake Belladonna, Increased Closeness with Jaune Arc!**

"D-does anyone have a plan?" Jaune asked the obvious question. Pyrrha shook her head while Blake said nothing and Ruby just continued to stare at the Grimm as it started to come back for another attack.

"Guys it's coming back…"

Pyrrha put Akoúo̱ in front of herself, while bringing Miló to bear on it, firing in short bursts, the action log updating in sync with the bursts

**11 + 9 Attack modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 24. Unsuccessful Attack check! You have failed to beat the defender's AC!**

**16 + 9 Attack modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 29. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC!**

**7 + 2 + 4 DEX modifier = 17. You have dealt 13 piercing damage to the defender!**

**7 + 9 Attack modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 20. Unsuccessful Attack check! You have failed to beat the defender's AC!**

_This isn't working; the thing's armour is far too tough for Miló to shoot through_. The impending Nevermore stopped any further thoughts from Pyrrha, as she tucked herself into a ball, diving forward, the Nevermore's wing gliding just barely over her. Coming out of the roll, Pyrrha pivoted 180 degrees, bringing Miló to bear on the Grimm, to a mostly ineffectual effect, the bullets bouncing off it. _How high IS its AC?_ Giving a quick look to make sure the others were fine, she focused on the Grimm's stat block, bringing up more details on it.

000

**Nevermore (Young)**

**CR 10 Coronis**

**HP: 1,007/1,185**

**AC: 25**

**Emotions: None**

**Status Effects: None**

**Species: Grimm**

**Age: 3 Humans 1 Faunus**

**Biography: Aria-**

000

Grimm character sheets were different from other sentient beings. They did not include a family, or gender or emotions. Not once had Pyrrha ever seen an emotion listed for a Grimm. Then there was its age and biography. Its widely known that Grimm gain experience through time, and learn. Pyrrha tried her best to not look at their biographies; they were just lists of the people that they had killed. She tried to not look at them, it was just…depressing. _Okay, so this is a relatively young Nevermore, it's still below five…kills, _she grimaced_, and it has lost 15% of its health. That's decently high armour. Hm. We need to figure out a way to get to it, I wonder if Jaune has any ideas….where is Jaune? _Pyrrha had thought she had seen Jaune, but now she couldn't see the blond anywhere.

**1 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 13. Unsuccessful Perception check! You have critically failed the Perception check!**

"Help meee…!" the sound was coming from the Nevermore. _Oh no…_

Hands deadlocked onto a sword's handle; Jaune Arc was hanging on for dear life as the Nevermore gained altitude, leaving the trio on the ground. _His sword must of gotten stuck in it...  
_

"We should probably get Jaune back." Blake stated as she watched her partner dangle from the avian Grimm. The Nevermore was trying its best to get rid of Jaune, twisting and turning, doing barrel rolls. Poor Jaune was certainly having his grip tested, but he had yet to be thrown. The action log started to do a series of identical updates;

**A party member has succeeded an Athletics Check!**

_Wow…he must really strong._ Pyrrha watched as the Nevermore struggled to throw him off with no success, its motions becoming increasingly frantic. It didn't take long however for his luck to run out as an inevitable failure message appeared. Pyrrha barely got a chance to look at it, as the Nevermore pulled its wings out before slamming them forwards. The sun was blotted out by a number of moving shadows to Pyrrha's perspective.

"Dodge!"

Pyrrha broke out into a sprint, in an effort to get away from the incoming feathers. The barrage of nearly four meter long objects came hurtling at the group, as they did their best to put some distance between where the Nevermore had aimed and where they were.

The ground shook as the area suffered a fast series of impacts from the feathers, not that Pyrrha noticed. She was more concerned on whether Ruby, Blake and she had made it out of the barrage. Blake had, but Ruby's cape had been pinned to ground by one of the projectiles.

Keeping fire on the Nevermore with Miló, Pyrrha looked around for Jaune. _I saw him fall before the barrage hit… so where is he? He can't be dead; else the action log would have said he took damage of some kind. So where is he?!_

"Here, let me help you."

Looking back, Pyrrha saw Jaune trying to help Ruby get unpinned from the feather. _Wait how did he get there? _She wasn't time to think on that, as she heard a **CAW** as the Nevermore came around for another pass. _Ruby is pinned, and Jaune doesn't seem to have any range attacks….that just leaves Blake and myself. _

"Do you have a plan?" Pyrrha heard Blake ask. Pyrrha shook her head. _Miló can barely damage it, and even if we could get onto it none of weapons could produce the amount of output we need._

"I have a plan!"

All eyes turned to the youngest member, Ruby, having been freed from the ground by Jaune.

**xXx**

The plan was simple enough; it addressed the problem of getting someone onto the Nevermore. Using Blake's weapon as a makeshift ballista, they would launch someone at the Nevermore when it made another pass. The biggest issue was finding a way to go up. Which is why Pyrrha had volunteered, having figured out a solution to that particular problem, namely her polarity control.

_Enough was enough_. Pyrrha was getting more than a little tired of having to deal with an enemy she could not hit. As it started to dive down again, Pyrrha was flung into the air, propelled by the makeshift ballista that Ruby had proposed. While she SHOULDN'T have enough power behind it to get her up to the proper speed, Pyrrha accelerated her velocity immensely after leaving the makeshift ballista, augmenting her velocity by using her power on her own armour, rocketing towards the Nevermore **[-415 SP].** _As long as I can reach it, I can start to deal some real damage_, she thought as she sailed towards it. The action started to update, showing an insane number of future actions, none of them her actual attack;

**D20 + 9 Acrobatic Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier=**

_Well shit. _

What Pyrrha hadn't expected was for the Nevermore to take notice and slam its wings together, shooting a barrage of feathers at her. After putting so much force into increasing her velocity at the flying Grimm, it would be daunting to change it, so she could not get out of the way of the oncoming Nevermore feathers. She could only think of one strategy to do. It was particularly crazy to boot. Tightening her grip on Miló and Akoúo̱, she tensed up before the first feather came near her.

The first of the barrage was going to miss her core mass, but barely. Tucking her feet into her chest, as the feather went by she pushed down, effectively using the feather as a spring board. Pushing off from it with her feet, she angled herself to the next feather, the place where she had been was quickly filled with feathers as they whizzed by her. Using the next feather as a springboard, Pyrrha bounced off of it, angling herself to the least dense part in the barrage.

**11 + 9 Acrobatic Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier= 24. Successful Acrobatics skill check! You have beaten the DC 20 check! You maintain your balance in mid-air!**

**19 + 9 Acrobatic Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier= 32. Successful Acrobatics skill check! You have beaten the DC 20 check! You maintain your balance in mid-air!**

Going from feather to feather Pyrrha continued her ascension towards the Grimm.

**3 + 9 Acrobatic Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier= 16. Unsuccessful Acrobatics skill check! You have failed to beat the DC 20 check!**

Pyrrha's feet did not have good footing as she went to jump off the feather. Having body armour was more than just useful for protecting her from attack as it provided another material she could manipulate, applying her ability on her leg armour to correct her footing **[-15 SP].**

**10 + 9 Acrobatic Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier= 23. Successful Acrobatics skill check! You have beaten the DC 20 check! You maintain your balance in mid-air!**

It did not take long for her to reach the Nevermore, while continuing to go at an incredibly fast speed; she switched Miló into its spear form. Aiming herself at its chest, she braced herself, as she made contact with it.

In the blink of the eye, she was on the other side of the Nevermore, drenched in rank blood. Behind her, a large hole going clean through the Nevermore's torso could be seen, while at the end of Miló's point was a large nearly black red still beating heart.

**20 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 29. You have made a Critically Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC as well as do extra damage! Multiple damage by x3!**

**21 + 2 + 3 STR Modifier = 26. You gain additional circumstantial damage due to your speed! You deal an additional 271 damage! You made a critically successful attack, multiply damage by x3; 297 x 3 = 839. You have dealt 839 piercing damage to the defender! The defender has run out of health and is now deceased!**

Pyrrha's momentum was only slightly decreased from hitting the Nevermore; she still was moving at a high speed. Her trajectory slowly started to bring her back down to Remnant; Pyrrha braced Akoúo̱ against her shoulder as she started to collide with trees, slowing her descent. Landing, Pyrrha took stock of her surroundings. She could make out that Blake, Jaune and Ruby were running towards her, still quite far away. Checking the action log, it showed the calculation for the combat;

**Calculating experience: You and 3 party members have killed 1 Nevermore (Young) with a Challenge Rating of 10! This encounter was worth 1788 Experience! Divided between you and 3 party members, 1788/4 = 447. You have gained 447 Experience!**

_Good, now we can focus on getting to the relics_. Pyrrha made a flourish sweep of Miló to clean off the Nevermore's blood. It was an ingrained habit for her, to make a show out of certain things; the blood and gore would have faded off of Miló with time. Being a champion of Mistral meant she had to be good at showmanship, hence the flourish. Heading towards the group, a new notification popped up. Pyrrha tilted her head at this. _If it was related to the Nevermore it should have appeared immediately…I wonder what it could be._ Toggling it, Pyrrha read it;

**You have performed an action that goes above and beyond expectations! You have been granted Inspiration!**

* * *

Now, Ladies and Gentlefolk, I present some more Omakes for your viewing pleasure:

* * *

Omake II

Pyrrha landed, the Nevermore's heart beat finally ending, the gore and blood that had covered her started to fade, as well as the nauseating smell. Looking at her fellow students, Pyrrha noticed Blake, Jaune and Ruby rushing towards her.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby yelled as she ran at Pyrrha, bringing a smile to her face at the concern her partner showed.

"I'm alright!" she replied. I'm glad to have a partner who is so concerned with my welfare. Ruby kept running towards Pyrrha, arms open as if to…hug her? _Um….okay?_ Pyrrha readied herself for what she could only assume to be the incoming glomp…

…only to be surprised as Ruby ran right by her, stopping a feet behind her. Now, however, in her arms, she cradled Miló, gently caressing it, cooing encouragement and concern at it.

* * *

Omake III

**The Gamemaster has noticed that you have done an inspiring and brave action! You have now gained Inspiration!**

Pyrrha blushed, and whispered in a loving, crazed Yandere tone, "GM-Senpai noticed me…"

* * *

Omake IV

In the blink of the eye, she was on the other side of the Nevermore, drenched in rank blood. Behind her, a large hole going clean through the Nevermore's torso could be seen, while at the end of Miló's point was a large nearly black red still beating heart.

Pyrrha took the still beating heart off Miló, she started to chant, "Kali ma Kali ma Kali ma" before feasting on the heart, her stat block changed as she absorbed it's power, becoming even more powerful!

000

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**_Mother of Dragons_**

**Level 17 Khaleesi**

* * *

Beta(s): ODST110 &amp; Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

* * *

AU: This is my longest chapter as of now. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I've been busy with stuff in life, and dialogue scares me…so it took a while. I'm going to try and get another chapter out tomorrow or the next day. I DID say I'm shooting for two chapters a week.

Thank you for your support! I've gotten double the number of the reviews since the last chapter as well as 55 followers. THEN THERE IS THE FACT THAT I HAVE OVER 5,000 VIEWS NOW! Sorta crazy to me, that I got more than 50 in less than two weeks of me even coming up with the idea. There was also the fact that a certain author who wrote one of my favourite Lancaster stories reviewed Skyros. That was a really cool moment. And then I realized that my computer doesn't even recognize "Skyros" as a word. Sigh.

*Edit: Right as I was looking over my stats for the story, ready to publish, I realized that in the last five minutes I had gained a new follower. So its actually 56 followers. Because Captain Cookies is a entity that is incredibly unpredictable.

Yes, Inspiration from Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition. Which implies numerous things.

Second to last note: I realized that Pyrrha just did the first scene from Knights of Sidonia. Huh.

A special thanks to Super Saiyan Cyndaquil, and ODST110 for giving a look over my chapter and showing me how much I have to learn.

Next time on Skyros DxD; Watch the author have an emotional meltdown over his inability to write dialogue- er I mean Pyrrha gets to have an existential crisis over 'Inspiration' and what it means!


	9. Chapter 9: Initiation V

Chapter Nine: Introductions

* * *

**You have performed an action that goes above and beyond expectations! You have been granted Inspiration!**

Pyrrha stared at the notification. What in Remnant's name is 'Inspiration?_' I've never heard it before. I don't think I even saw it in the tutorial. Though I could always double chec- _Her train of thought was interrupted by a red blur.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at her partner's enthusiasm. "It _was_ quite grand" she admitted.

xXx

After leaving the fading corpse of the Nevermore, they had continued their trek to the abandoned temple, now with Jaune and Blake joining them. Pyrrha had been attempting to figure out what this 'inspiration' was. Checking the tutorial page, which had a glossary of terms, provided a definition; 'Allows you to change the results of an action or skill check'. _That could mean anything! This is the only thing in the entirety of this whole semblance other than polarity which implies that I can actively change something with it! Yet it doesn't explain the specifics of it! Why?! How come this hasn't appeared before? I'm sure I've done some pretty amazing stuff before, like winning all those Mistral championships, was that not 'Above and beyond expectations'?!_

"I think I see the temple." Blake's voice pulled Pyrrha out of her thoughts.

Pyrrha looked at where Blake had been staring, before squinting. "I can sort of see something that is grey…?"

"Well let's get going then!" Ruby grabbed Pyrrha and started running towards it, while Blake and Jaune ran behind them, struggling to keep up with pair.

As they got closer to what Pyrrha had to assume to be the temple, Pyrrha could make out two figures standing in it. As they became more recognizable Pyrrha was able to pick out features; one was a rather… curvaceous girl, with a long yellow mane, sporting a rather... flattering outfit. The other was a guy with a black hair, and a green tailcoat. _I think that's Ren? Did he not get partnered with Nora? Oh n-_

"YANG!" Ruby screeched as she disappeared in a trail of roses leaving Pyrrha, giving up her hold on Pyrrha. Pyrrha caught herself from landing face first in the ground as Blake and Jaune caught up to her. The girl's, Yang, head locked onto the approaching red figure.

"RUBY!" Grabbing Ruby in mid stride, into what looked to be a bone crushing hug, the blond girl spun around with Ruby enclosed in her arms. _Ruby must be popular, she seems to know everyone._ As Pyrrha got closer she could make out the stat blocks above their heads.

**Yang Xiao Long**

_**Dragon**_

**Level 8 Pyromancer Brawler**

000

**Lie Ren**

_**The Twice-Blooming Lotus**_

**Level 8 Ulak Master**

_So it is Ren. I'm not seeing anyone else, so he must not have been partnered with Nora, but with…Yang. Nora must be devastated…_ Pyrrha felt bad for the pair. _Nora seemed dead set on being partnered with Ren at breakfast. On that note, I wonder whose Nora's partner IS._ Catching up to her partner, she could hear Ruby talk excitedly to Yang.

"-I thought I had failed and was going to get kicked out of Beacon and I was really really worried because I woke up and there was this pretty girl asking me weird questions," Ruby blushed but didn't stop as she continued, her excitement clearly over powering any embarrassment, " -but then she told me we were partners, and then we fought some beowolves, and I killed thirty of them and it was awesome!" Pyrrha swore Ruby would have kept on going had she not needed to breathe,"- and then I got to hold Miló and that was really COOL! Jaune showed up and saved Blake and we fought a Nevermore and we cut out its heart!" Ruby stopped, clearly out of breath. Yang took it as her cue to greet the others.

"Vomit boy! You made it here in one piece!" Her focus went to Blake, "And you…Blake right? From last night? You got stuck with vomit boy?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, "If by vomit boy, you mean Jaune… then yes?"

"Careful when it comes to flying, he lives up to the name"

Blake gave a glance back at Jaune, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, before returning a gaze with a quirked eyebrow at Yang, "I'll keep that in mind".

"So who is your new friend sis?" Yang had released Ruby from the hug, and was staring at Pyrrha, with a mixture of curiosity and assessing. _It almost feels as if she is… judging me? Weird._

Ruby looked at where Yang was staring, "Sisssss" she whined, "That's my partner, the one I was just telling you about…y'know, Pyrrha."

"Hello!" Pyrrha gave a polite quick wave to Yang.

Yang titled her head as she regarded Pyrrha, still studying her before a goofy looking grin appeared, "Well, Pyrrha, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"Hello again Pyrrha" Ren quietly greeted her. Pyrrha smiled and gave a quick wave.

Yang wheeled around, with a mock shocked look on her face, "So you _do_ talk! Here I was thinking that you were a mute or something…"

Ren turned to Yang, his face as stony as ever, "All you did was flirt after I told you my name."

The mock shock on Yang's face had turned into mock hurt…or perhaps it was real hurt, Pyrrha could not easily tell. "And here I thought you just didn't like me." Ren just stared at her, not saying anything. "Plus you weren't speaking; I was _trying_ to get a reaction out of you." Ren kept staring at Yang, his expression the same. "What? Can't a girl flaunt what she's got?" Adding a bit of a hip sway to accent her… figure. Ren's expression did not change, his face unreadable at Yang's teasing._ I can't even tell if he is amused or annoyed… this guy must be good at poker._

_**GRAWH**_**!**

Pyrrha pivoted towards the forest, drawing Miló and Akoúo̱, preparing to take on what was approaching.

**Ursa**

**CR 4 Catasterismi**

The Ursa flailed about before a…pink explosion appeared behind it - killing it. _What_?

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAW!"

**Nora Valkyrie**

**Bringer of the Thunder**

**Level 7 Berserker**

Somehow Pyrrha knew she shouldn't be surprised, yet she was as the Ursa toppled over, and Nora tumbled off it. Nora poked the Ursa's head with her foot. "Aww... it's broken" _Yup, that's Nora._

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked

"I-"

**Weiss Schnee**

_**The Frozen**_

**Level 7 Heiress**

"You dunce!" came the high pitch sound of a voice from behind Nora. Out emerged Weiss Schnee from the tree line, covered in dirt and twigs, looking incredibly frazzled. "One should not ride Grimm as if…as if they are some kind of animal meant for riding!" Nora wandered off towards the temple, Weiss had not even noticed her partner leaving, continued "These are not pure-breed horses, which have the best pedigree…" Weiss stopped as she realized that Nora was no longer in front of her.

"Oooo" Instead she was in the middle of the temple staring at Rook piece on one of the pedestals, before grabbing it, "I'm Queen of the Castle!~ I'm Queen of the Cast-"

"Nora?" Ren interrupted, a small grin forming on his usually blank face.

Nora's head swiveled at him, before an even goofier grin emerged on her face. "RENNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ren found himself tackled into a hug in which there was no return for mortal men. He was slowly suffocated by Nora's embrace as she started to tell of all of her adventures. _I feel like I'm seeing déjà vu… Ruby just did the same thing._

Pyrrha felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with a serious looking Yang. "We need to talk," grabbing Pyrrha by the arm in a tight grip; Yang pulled her off to the side.

Uncertainty was clear on Pyrrha's face, "Sorry?" _What could she want to talk about? We only just met._

"You are Ruby's partner." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

_I still have no idea what she wants to talk about_, "That is correct, yes" Pyrrha nodded.

Yang kept up her gaze_, it almost seems like she is… angry?_ "Are you going to protect my sister?"

"Buh-wha?"

Yang's previously lavender eyes turned blood red as she repeated herself, "Are you going to protect my little sister?!" Both her arms came up and gripped Pyrrha's shoulders, painfully tight, hot to the touch.

_Ouch ouch ouch, what is wrong with her? Why are her hands so hot, it feels like I'm being scalded,_ "W-why wouldn't I p-protect her?" Pyrrha replied shakily, not expecting the question, nor the death stare she was receiving from the blond. Yang continued to stare at her with red eyes.

"Good answer, cereal box" releasing Pyrrha's shoulders, her eyes turning back into their previous lavender colour. _Um… what? What just happened? What did she think I was going to do?_

"You protect Ruby, and we won't have any issues... okay?" A cheerful expression gracing Yang's face, in deep contrast with what Pyrrha had just seen. With that Yang walked back to the group leaving a confused Pyrrha standing behind. _Did… did she just threaten me BECAUSE I'm famous?_

Composing herself Pyrrha rejoined the group. Ruby and Jaune were talking about something until Yang put Ruby in a headlock. Ren was gasping for air on the temple floor. Weiss was trying to inform Blake about how Jaune was a menace to females, even as Blake tried to edge away from her. The action log updated, causing Pyrrha to look down at it suddenly.

**2 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 14. Partial Failure! You have failed the DC 15 check but passed the DC 10 check! **

Pyrrha realized that a sound she had almost turned into background noise had stopped. _Why does something feel off-_

"Pyrrha!" Pyrrha found herself pulled into a bone crushing hug by a bubbly Nora. The shorter girl had somehow gotten Pyrrha into a tight embrace, "I just found Ren and now I found you! Who's your partner? It's not that blond girl, 'cause I know that's Ren's partner, but she seems pretty fun! Not that I have talked to her, but I saw you and her talking, so she can't be that bad right? I got Weissy, and she is really cool but kinda stern, but she can shoot fire and ice and it's pretty cool, I mean not as cool as Ren! But we can't all be Ren! So who's your partner?!" Nora paused, with a look of curiosity, waiting for a response from Pyrrha.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was attempting to breathe. It was hard due to the crushing deadman's hold that Nora called a hug. "Hard..to…breathe" Pyrrha managed to strangle out as her lungs were being crushed.

**2 + 9 CON skilled modifier + 2 STR modifier = 13. Partial Failure! You have failed to beat the DC 15 Check but succeeded the DC 10 check! **

"Oops! Sorry!" Nora released Pyrrha, who fell to her knees sucking in gulps of air. "I keep forgetting to not hug for that long! Ren says I shouldn't hug so hard, but no one ever seems to complain, I mean everyone loves hugs right? Ho-"

"Nora." Ren's quiet voice stopped her.

"Yes Ren?" Nora's large light blue eyes focused on him

Magenta eyes stared back before Ren responded , "Let Pyrrha talk."

"Oh. Okay!"

**7 + 9 CON skilled modifier + 2 STR modifier = 18. Successful Constitution check! You have made the DC 15 check! You recover!**

Pyrrha would have been stifling a laugh had she enough air in her lungs to laugh. Instead Pyrrha picked herself off the ground, "Its okay, my partner is Ruby" gesturing to the short red and black themed huntress-in-training. Nora squinted at her before skipping over to her.

Looking Ruby straight in the eyes, with a un-Nora like expression of seriousness "So."

"Y-yes?" The short huntress responded nervously, curiosity in her silver eyes as to what was happening.

Nora's withering gave continued "You're my good friend Pyrrha's partner?"

Ruby dipped head down slowly, "Yup".

"I have one question for you," Nora held up one finger in front of Ruby's face. "ONE QUESTION!" her voice had raised in volume; "Do you like pancakes?" she asked, staring at Ruby with an incredibly focus.

Ruby nodded vigorously, "C-chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries syrup are the best! Yang makes these really really good pancakes, but that's only on special occasions, like when I got accepted into Beacon!" Ruby's eyes glazed over at the memory _and is that drool coming out of her mouth?_

Nora slowly pulled herself away from Ruby before walking towards Pyrrha. Looking up at Pyrrha with a grin, "She is worthy", before skipping off to an exasperated Weiss. _Well that was…a thing_.

**10 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 21. Successful Perception check! You have beaten the DC 15 check!**

**2 + 4 Nature Skill modifier + 2 INT modifier= 8. Unsuccessful Nature skill check! You have failed to beat the DC 10 check! **

Pyrrha stared at the action log as she started to feel rather…uncomfortable. As if it was suddenly too quiet.

"Is it just me or is it…too quiet?" The others looked around.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Its 'cause we killed all the Grimm, silly!" Nora

Weiss' eyebrow twitched, no her whole face twitched, "You killed all the Grimm with that-that….thing!" she frantically gestured to the grenade launcher on Nora's back, "Of course there are no sounds! Everything is dead!"

"But shouldn't we hear the birds then?" Everyone looked at Blake. _She has a point….I could hear birds…signs of life until only a few minutes ago…why is the ground rumbling?_ The ground had started to shake, a few of the more loose stones in the temple started to fall over. A quest alert popped up. _I wonder what this is about…_

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Survive Initiation**

**The most deadly part of your initiation is about to commence. Until it is complete the Initiation Quest Chain will not be able to progress. Survive it to earn your spot at Beacon!**

**Time Limit: Five hours.**

**Completion Reward: 3000 Experience, Continuation of the Beacon Quest Chain, Continuation of the Initiation Quest Chain.  
**

**Completion Failure: Ejection from Beacon, Death or Injury.**

Pyrrha's eyes shot wide open at the completion reward. _T-three thousand? The completion reward for the entire Initiation quest chain is four thousand, and we've earned all but the last three hundred! This is not going to be good! Not good!_

"Is i-it an earthquake?" Jaune's voice broke Pyrrha out of her thoughts. _We need to get cover, we need to prepare!_

"We need to get cover!" Pyrrha yelled, the others looking at her in varying levels of confusion, "Now! I-"

_**BOOM**_

A pillar of black erupted from the ground, throwing chunks of the ground the size of cars outwards. Pyrrha scrambled out of the way of one of the chunks, as it smashed into the abandoned temple, flattening the half wall that still stood. The trainees scattered, as the temple ruins collapsed under the weight of several tons of ground crashing into it, the pedestals being thrown from the temple.

Barely dodging the spray of debris, Pyrrha looked up…and up, trying to see what this…tower was. At least it looked like a tower. It looked nearly twenty feet wide. Looking at it up close, she realized that it was…writhing, which meant it was living. Probably. On either side of this black massive tower were uncountable moving, protrusions… legs. It was the only word Pyrrha could think to describe them as. They were moving in almost sickening wave as a shadow descended over Pyrrha. Looking up she could see a giant maw, multiple mandibles opening up, bone white pincers lining the outer edge of them, dollops of a viscous green substance dripping off the points.

**Shai-Hulud**

_**Shaitan of Gara Kulon**_

**CR 16 Alitta Virens**

* * *

Omake V:

A pillar of black erupted from the ground, throwing chunks of the ground the size of cars outwards. Pyrrha scrambled out of the way of one of the chunks, as it smashed into the abandoned temple, flattening it the half wall that still stood. Barely dodging the spray of debris, Pyrrha looked up…and up trying to see what this…tower was.

Instantly she recognizes the only being capable of such a horrendous act.

"The Guardian, I should know it was YOU!" she shouted, shaking her fist at the black pillar.

* * *

Omake VI:

Stifling a laugh had Pyrrha enough air in her lungs to laugh, Pyrrha picked herself off the ground, "Its okay, my partner is Ruby" gesturing to the short red and black themed huntress-in-training.

xXx

Nora nodded slowly at Ruby before walking towards Pyrrha. Looking up at Pyrrha with a grin, "You have my blessing, I now pronounce you wife and wife, and you may kiss the bride!"

Pyrrha turned a deep scarlet mirroring her hair, as she feared to look at the wrathful anger that was Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

* * *

AU: For the few who have guessed it, ITS BIG BOSS BATTLE TIME! I have one incredibly serious note to ask you to read if you read the next author's note.

Important: How should I do the Omakes? I ask this because I've been putting them at the end of the chapters, but I'm trying to figure out a better way to organize this…should I have the Omakes after the author's note? What do you, the reader, think?

Well the shit is just about to hit the fan, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!

On another note, I have to say I have the weirdest want to do an OT4 of Nora/Ren/Ruby/Pyrrha. Don't judge me.

Omake V is a reference to the Ultima series if anyone knows of it and THE GUARDIAN!

VOLUME 3 CONFIRMED, I CRIED TEARS OF JOY, NO JOKE!

Next time on Shadow of the Colos- I MEAN SKYROS: Pyrrha and the gang get to deal with the living conditions of Arrakis. Except in Remnant. In the Emerald Forest. With less sand… and lacking Muad'Dib.


	10. Chapter 10: Initiation VI

Chapter Ten: Inspired

* * *

**Shai-Hulud**

_**Shaitan of Gara Kulon**_

**CR 16 Alitta Virens**

_Oh shit. _

That was all Pyrrha Nikos could think as she stared up at this huge monstrosity. So big in fact that its shadow covered Pyrrha, blotting out the sun. That wasn't the scariest part of it, no. This was the first Grimm she had seen that had a name, Shaitan of Gara Kulon. She had heard of this particular Grimm before, which in itself is terrifying. _Unless they are particularly old, you tend to not hear about specific Grimm, nor do they get named, and Shaitan of Gara Kulon has destroyed whole villages! _For now its focus wasn't on the students who seemed like insects compared to it, rather it was looking around, its maw the only discernable aspect of it that might constitute a face, as it swept back and forth, seemingly looking across the flat forest area and the destroyed temple._ It might not even be looking around for all we know! _Her focus was so deep on Shaitan of Gara Kulon that she brought up its character page, regretting it immediately.

**Shai-Hulud**

_**Shaitan of Gara Kulon**_

**CR 16 Alitta Virens**

**HP: 9,836/9,980**

**AC: 30**

**Emotions: None**

**Status Effects: None**

**Species: Grimm**

**Age: 8443 Humans 2358 Faunus**

**Biography: Inari Buckwheat, Tara Auren, Sirce Chemest, Basilius Albus, Silke Cristallo…**

Pyrrha's mouth dropped at the age. _T-that's over ten thousand sentient beings! I heard the rumours about the devil of Gara Kulon, how it wiped out entire villages… but seeing it in person…it's an entirely different experience. It's so… big._

"W-what is that?" a small voice asked, Ruby, as she had a look of wonder in her eyes, "It looks awesome!"

"The Shaitan of Gara Kulon" Ren's voice was barely above a murmur, equal measures of awe and fear.

"You mean the Shai-Hulud that wiped out Gara Kulon?" Yang gave her partner a look, "I thought that was a legend…"

"It would appear the legends are true."

**Click-click**

"Let's kill it." Ruby's large silver eyes locked on the hulking black mass that towered over them. Everyone turned to Ruby with a mix of expressions; Weiss and Jaune both shared a look of incredulity, for Yang, it was concern, while Nora seemed to be… gleeful. Blake and Ren both looked at her with merely an upraised eyebrow. Pyrrha couldn't help but be impressed. _Ruby has courage, that's for sure. Not many people, even huntresses looked at a massive Grimm the size of a skyscraper and think: 'let's kill it'. _

"Alright Ruby, do you have a plan?"

Ruby realized that everyone was staring at her, a frown forming, "Hit it till it stops moving?" Pyrrha could FEEL the face-palm that Weiss was doing. She could definitely hear at least someone hitting their face as well as several sighs. Nora on the other hand…

"I love this plan!" before reaching behind her and pulling out a grenade launcher that transformed into an over-sized gravity hammer. _Somehow I couldn't imagine Nora with any other weapon_ Pyrrha thought, thinking back to her insane strength. Ren shook his head, which might have seemed to be disapproving if it hadn't been for his smile, before pulling out his own weapons, two green bladed hand guns from his sleeves.

Shaking her own head, Pyrrha drew her own weapons, Miló and Akouo, "I'll follow your lead" giving Ruby an encouraging smile. Pyrrha heard the sound of a weapon being loaded before looking over at the source. Yang's weapon seemed to be large gauntlets, from what Pyrrha could tell through the exposed parts of it large ammunition rounds.

"Let's do this."

"Are you all insane?!" That would be Weiss, heiress staring at all but Jaune and Blake as if they had grown an extra head. "That-that thing is responsible for the deaths of thousands! We're students not trained huntsmen!"

"Which is why we should fight it, we'd be making a difference!" retorted Yang.

**16 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 28. Successful Perception check! You have beaten the DC 25 check! **

Pyrrha could have sworn she saw Blake's bow twitch, as she pulled out her own weapon, a sword-gun-chain of some kind. "I'm in." The look of on Weiss' face was that of betrayal. Weiss turned her last hope, with more than a little disgust: Jaune Arc.

"You're a…reasonable person right? We shouldn't fight this."

Jaune stared at her, then the Shai-Hulud, before back to her, drawing out his sword. "This is what we are training for; it's our obligation to fight it." Pyrrha noticed that even as he said it, his own hand was twitching, almost shaking.

"How do you fight this thing?! It's so big it blots out the sun!"

Pyrrha gave a cool response, "Then we shall fight in the shade."

Weiss let out a long exasperated sigh, defeat evident in her voice. "I suppose…I'm outnumbered." Holding up a finger, an edge entered her voice, "But let me just say that this is a terrible idea."

"Duly noted."

"So how are we g-"

"NORA SMASH"

_**BOOM**_

Nora had taken her hammer and slammed it into the side of the Shai-Hulud, causing some kind of pink explosion. Shaitan of Gara Kulon did not appreciate this, as it stopped what seemed to be a search, as the tower like Grimm fell forwards, towards the group.

**5 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 18. Successful Dexterity check! You have beaten the DC 10 Check! Take no damage!**

Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake and Ruby dodged by going to the right, while Weiss, Yang, Nora and Ren had gone to the left. Pyrrha saw that the side she was on, everyone was fine, and she did see eight successful checks in the action log. _Was that it? It's not very threatenin-_

The protrusions she had called legs then started to move, with a sickening motion, the ones closest to Pyrrha suddenly shooting out at her, as if trying to skewer her, the bony substance moved almost as if they were independently being controlled. Rolling to the side, Pyrrha pulled up Akouo, blocking one of its legs as if it had anticipated where she was going. The force of the leg hitting her shield caused Akouo to slam into her arm, pushing Pyrrha back a few feet** [-30 Aura].** Barely getting a moment to breathe, four more legs shot out at her, grazing her armour.

**9 + 4 Insight Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 16. Successful Insight check! You have beaten the DC 10 Check!**

It took Pyrrha a moment to notice, but each of the legs had a stat block floating over it.

**Maxillae**

**CR 6 Pereiopod**

_Each of its legs is a CR 6 creature? Every single leg is considered tougher then a Beowolf or Ursa? There are hundreds of them! _Pyrrha pulled up the in-depth character page for the 'Maxillae'. _ Armour is twenty five, and except at the joints where it's twenty. The weak points are the joints then. Maybe I could back out of their range_, Pyrrha thought, as she pivoted away from another one_. The legs are about forty feet long, if not more, and they have incredibly good accuracy. The joints are the only parts that seem to be the least armoured. Attacking the joints seems like the best possible idea. _

Letting the next strike graze Akouo, Pyrrha used its momentum to spin around, bringing Miló in a downward diagonal slash into the joint of the leg as it kept going past her.

**14 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 26. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC!**

Miló embedded into the leg, doing some form of damage to it, but getting stuck into the leg to such a degree that as the leg kept moving, it wrenched Miló out of Pyrrha's grip. _Shit._ Now armed with only a shield, all Pyrrha could do was dodge or block._ Having used so much of my semblance's power on the Nevermore, I can only use it sparingly_. Waiting until the next strike came, Pyrrha lunged for Miló in the embedded leg, pushing hard on it, **[-10 SP],** cutting through the leg. _That takes care of one; that leaves seven more to go. _

It was at this point that Pyrrha took a look to see how her fellow classmen were doing. Ruby had cut off two of its legs already, and was working on a third leg. Blake was dodging through….was that after images? She had damaged one of the legs to the point where it was hanging by nearly a thread. Jaune on the other hand was being pushed back, blocking each of the strikes with his shield, his footing not holding. _He must have a plan…he can see what we're doing, so he MUST know where the weak points are._

The ground started to rumble, as the Shai-Hulud started to move, more of it come out of the ground, the part that Pyrrha's group was fighting slowly starting to slide away from her. Where there had been legs that had been fighting her, or cut off, were new ones. _Great, this is going to take a while isn't it?_

**8 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 20. Successful Perception check! You have beaten the DC 15 check!**

Dodging another attack, Pyrrha set about cutting off the new legs, as she started to back up, she realized she could hear something behind Ducking, a leg from behind shot out, right where her head had been. Looking behind her, she realized that the Shai-Hulud had curled itself around them, and was slowly closing its body around the four students, trapping them with the legs. _This is bad, this is really bad. I can deal with attacks from the front, but not from all sides._ Slowly they were being pushed together, with each one defending a different side. Weathering the attacks, Pyrrha yelled at Ruby. "Do you have a plan?!"

Ruby gave her a brief, tight smile, not stopping her attack, slashing through another leg, "No… not really!"

Pyrrha couldn't respond as she blocked another leg with Akouo, slicing at it's joint with Milo. The process repeat itself over the next five minutes, for every leg the trainees cut off, another one appeared taking its place. It felt like they were getting no progress done, yet Pyrrha could see that the Shai-Hulud's health was slowly decreasing, as they cut off bit by bit. _Each of these Maxillie have fifty hit points, at some point it needs to run out of them, in which case we can start attacking the main bo-_

"We need to move now!" Blake yelled.

A shadow descended on to the group, Pyrrha looked up, and was shocked seeing to the head of the Shai-Hulud, it's maw directly above them. This close to its maw, Pyrrha could see seemingly hundreds of teeth inside of it, moving, similar to the Shai-Hulud's legs. It had closed them into a single area, trapping them, before moving into to consume them all in one go. The legs that had been attacking them started to recede, as the maw descended.

_We can't get escape it, if we try and go, the legs will start attacking again. If we stand here the maw will get us. Going on the offensive might get it to back off, but the sheer fact that it has a distributed nerve system makes it hard to have it react to pain. That's what makes them so hard to kill! You have to dice a Shai-Hulud to mincemeat for it to die! Ho-_

"Get behind me" That was Jaune. Pyrrha looked at him, as well as the others, before quickly moving behind him. He sheathed his sword, before getting a two handed grip on it. Jaune's shield started to glow white, as the twenty foot maw descended.

A deafening noise, an unearthly sound, caused Pyrrha to flinch, briefly close her eyes. When she opened them, Pyrrha noticed two things; the Shai-Hulud was reeling back, and a single update on the action log.

**A party member has successfully made an opposed Strength check!**

_What in Oum's name…_

Jaune on other the hand was staggered; he was on his knees, leaning heavily on his shield. He had undoubtedly come out as the victor, but had still suffered a bit from it. Giving a tight smile to the others, "That's the best I got."

The Shai-Hulud went crashing back into its own cylindrical body with a crash, its legs spasming, shooting out in all directions. Pyrrha started to duck and weave as the bone white segmented legs stabbed and sliced the air.

The prospective students split, Ruby twisting through the mess of them, propelling herself with Crescent Rose. Blake picked up her partner, before turning into an afterimage, dodging through the tangled spasming legs. Pyrrha on the other hand was had been dodging and blocking as she was separated from the others. Soon she could only keep up with their progress in the action log.

**11 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 24. Successful Dexterity check! You have beaten the DC 15 Check! Take no damage!**

**A party member has made a successful Dexterity check!**

**A party member has failed their Dexterity check!**

_Oh crap!_ Pyrrha had a few seconds to figure out who. _It's probably not Ruby; Blake is being weighed down by Jaune. It could be the others… _With that thought in mind, Pyrrha jumped, using the legs of the Shai-Hulud as stepping stones, to get a better vantage point.

**16 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 28. Successful Perception check! You have beaten the DC 20 check!**

Pyrrha could see Blake and Jaune; Blake was able to effortlessly dodge the whirling legs. The use of some form of after-image power, _probably her semblance_, only furthered her already impressive ability to dodge. Ruby on the other hand was suffering. She was clearly being swarmed. _That must be who the failed check is for. _Pyrrha thought, as her jump reached its apex, and she started to descend. Detaching Akoúo̱ from her arm, Pyrrha used it as an addition platform to spring off from, getting her closer to Ruby. She could see the leg that was going to hit; Ruby had gotten turned around after her last dodge, with her back facing the mass of legs. Pyrrha Nikos did what she always did when asked to think fast; mecha-shifting Miló into its javelin form, she hurtled it at the leg, aiming for its joint, aiding in extra power **[-35 SP]. **Pyrrha glanced at the action log before looking at it;

**14 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 26. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC!**

_Yes!_ Pyrrha watched as Miló soared through the air. A notification alert popped up, as Miló entered the melee between Ruby and the legs…

…directly into Ruby's torso, horror dawning on Pyrrha's face, as she watched it dig into the girl's stomach. Ruby's silver eyes focused on the red-gold spear sticking into her.

**Warning, the target is currently engaged with another opponent, this action will be done with disadvantage.**

**1 + 9 Attack modifier + 3 STR modifier = 13. Complete Failure! Due to disadvantage, you have failed this action, with an automatic failure. You have failed the DC 20 Check!**

Pyrrha watched in horror as the leg she had been trying to save Ruby from, sliced into her partner, before she fell too far towards the ground to keep an eye on what she had just caused. _Did... did I just kill Ruby? No, if I had, the action log would be saying I had, or it would be telling me a party member is out of health or is making death saves..._

**A party member has no more health remaining; they are now doing death sav-**

"NO!"

Pyrrha's mind raced as she thought of the resources at hand. There was one option, something that Pyrrha had never done before.

A humming noise overrode everything that Pyrrha could hear. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Where she had just been about to hit the ground and go into a roll, her body froze right before contact. As if slowly rewinding time itself, Pyrrha felt an odd sensation, as if she was going up. Her descent reversed itself, as she started to ascend. Not of her own volition, rather, her body was on autopilot, going through the previous movements she had just done. It felt like Pyrrha Nikos was trapped, having to repeat her actions in reverse, her emerald eyes forcibly looking at the action log, before glancing back, her eyes once more in view of her partner. Seeing the pain on Ruby's face as the Shai-Hulud's legs cut into her.

_No… no..._

Watching reverse of what she had just witnessed, Ruby's face faded from pain to shock, before Miló slowly, very slowly, pulled itself out of Ruby's stomach, and glided silently back towards its owner. Pyrrha felt it come into contact with her right hand, as her arm started to pull back into the motion it had done prior to the attack. The motion of everything started to speed up again, as if time had been dilating. Control over her own body returned as Pyrrha found herself beginning to throw Miló.

Instead of throwing it, she flipped her grip on Miló, shifting it into its sword from, turning her throwing action into a spin, applying her control over polarity on herself, accelerating towards Ruby **[-60 SP]**. Coming out of the spin, she found herself close enough to the leg that she brought Miló down onto it, in a slashing motion, severing it at the joint. The momentum continued to carry her in spin, Pyrrha reached out, grabbing Ruby as a second leg entered the spot the young girl had been occupying.

_So this is the power of inspiration? _

* * *

Omake VII:

Ruby realized that everyone was staring at her, a frown forming, "Hit it till it stops moving?"

Nora stared at Ruby then Weiss and finally on Pyrrha. "Can we trade partners?"

"I-"

"THAT IS THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE HAD ALL DAY NORA" Weiss screeched.

* * *

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

* * *

AU: This chapter took a while, and I'm sorry. I've been sidetracked with real life and my two other stories, the fluffy Blake/Ruby story and a rather serious Pyrrha/Ruby story.

I'm really sorry that this took something like ten days. On the other hand, it has now been 30 days since I started this story, so its been a whole month. In that time I've gotten 80 followers, 8,200+ views. I'm proud to say the least.

I've been writing some other stories, mostly because this was a particularly hard chapter TO write, and I wanted to write but couldn't for this. If you guys and gals want to know more, check out my profile. The two stories are Acceptance, which is a Pyrruby story and Dilation a really fluffy funny Blake/Ruby story.

I look forward to reviews, because this is a chapter that should add fuel to the fire about what is Jaune Arc and the limits of Pyrrha Nikos' power. Just a favour to ask of new viewers, how long does it take you to go through this story? Like an hour? Two hours? I'm curious, if you don't mind. Now I'm going to go to a con for the weekend, and see what new thoughts I can come up before I started chapter 11, prepare for more awesome!

Next time on Skyros: Pyrrha Nikos discovers that fighting giant sandworm-centipede-Grimm hybrids is really REALLY horrifying to fight.


	11. Chapter 11: Initiation VII

Chapter Eleven: Maw

* * *

_So this is the power of inspiration?_

Letting go of Ruby, Pyrrha leaned back as one of the Maxillae swept past her, bringing up Miló to smash into a second leg. The frenzy of legs started to die down as the Shai-Hulud's seemingly random attacks started to pitter down, the large body of it ceasing it's thrashing, the end of its serpentine body, the head, lying on another part of its length. As the dust started to settle, Pyrrha was left to her own thoughts in the lull.

**3 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 15. Unsuccessful Perception check! You have failed to beat the DC 20 Check!**

Pyrrha had not only seen Ruby's death, but prevented it. She still wasn't even fully aware of how it was possible. _Ruby is alive, but d-did I just reverse…time?_ Pyrrha looked at Ruby, her face a mask of shock mixed with disbelief. _No, you can't rewind time, that isn't possible, that shouldn't be possible! I've never heard of a semblance could affect time, at least not to the extent where it could reverse it! Moreover, I haven't used any semblance points or aura or even gotten strain…_ The only thing that Pyrrha did notice was there was no longer an indication on her character page that she had 'Inspiration'. _Would that mean that it's independent of everything else then? That it's not bound by the same principles a-_

"Thanks for the save! Um… " Curious silver orbs peered at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha blinked, her green eyes refocusing, "I-I'm fine." A shaky smile appeared before she started to look around, "Where are Blake and Jaune?"

"Here." The redhead wheeled around, to the black haired girl. Jaune was leaning heavily on Blake, clearly still recovering from what…whatever he done to save them.

"Jaune!" Ruby rushed over the exhausted blonde, tackling him out of Blake's support, "Thank yo- gah!" Lacking the support of Blake with the addition of Ruby, Jaune fell over, Ruby sprawled over him.

"My back…" Jaune groaned in pain.

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose before helping her partner up, "Careful."

"Hehe, sorr-"

"Ruby?" A voice coming from above the four; all eyes focused on a mess of blonde hair as the brawler stepped off the Shai-Hulud's serpentine length.

"Yang!" Ruby rushed towards her older sister, arms outstretched, before being grabbed in another bear hug by Yang. "Mmmph!" Ruby grunted as Pyrrha observed a hug that may even rival Nora's hugs. May.

"Pyrrha!" Three pairs of eyes looked up to see Nora jumping down, looking expectantly at Pyrrha.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved at the pink themed hammer user.

Nora's face dropped, "…aw, no hugs for m-"

"NORA VALKYRIE! YANG XIAO LONG! GET BACK HERE!"

Nora turned around, "BUT WEISSY," she whined, "WE FOUND PYRRHA AND RUBY!"

"Oh, hello Pyrrha", A white haired individual appeared, landing next to Nora, followed by Ren. Pyrrha waved at the two.

"Sooo what did you guys do?" Yang had let go of Ruby and was looking at her, Pyrrha, Blake and Jaune.

"Huh?"

"Well", looking at the four teens, Yang went on, "we saw the Shai-Hulud's mouth…thing start to go down before it went flying back, and the whole thing started to spaz out… what did you guys do?"

"It was super cool! It was pushing us together and then it tried to eat us…" _Trying to? I'm pretty sure it was only a step away from actually eating us. _"But then Jaune started to glow and BAM!" Ruby's hands mimicked an explosion, "it fell over!"

"I'm impressed vomit boy, and here I thought Blakey over here would have to hold your hand."

"I had my doubts as well, but you seem to be... adequate" _That's pretty backhanded, and I think that was far more then just 'adequate'._ Jaune's eyes lit up at Weiss' compliment as the girl realized her mistake, "Arc you stay away from me, I have a personal bubble of five feet and I will-".

**2 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 19. Unsuccessful Perception check! You have failed to beat the DC 15 Check!**

"Where is the Shai-Hulud's head?" All eyes turned to Blake. "It was lying right over there." She pointed to where Pyrrha had seen it land a few minutes ago.

"Now that you mention it, where IS it?"

"Ooo maybe it can detach its head!"

Weiss stared at her partner, mouth hanging open, "Really Nora?"

"You think so too?!"

**14 + 0 Investigation Skill modifier + 2 INT modifier = 16 Partial Failure! You have failed the DC 20 check but have beaten the DC 15 Check!**

Pyrrha's head bowed slightly in thought._ Maybe it has gone to hide? But Grimm don't hide. Normally. This is an ancient one, it is probably smart enough to do something different, but what? A new method of attack? It has attacked from the sides and above… crap._

**15 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 27. Successful Perception Skill check! You have beaten the DC 25 Check!**

Pyrrha noticed that the rocks on the forest floor were shaking slightly._ Not enough to be easily perceivable, but noticeable if you stared long enough. The last time the ground shook, was when Shaitan of Gara Kulon appeared… is… it trying to be stealthy?_

"Maybe we should move?"

Yang gave Pyrrha a look, "Why would we want to do that, cereal box?"

"I think its burrowing under us." the long red-haired girl stated flatly.

Silence.

A fury of actions followed that silence, as the trainees sprung from where they were standing, vaulting over the length of the Shai-Hulud that was curled around them. Or at least that would have been the plan, had the Shai-Hulud's legs not started to attack the instant they made it within ten feet of its body. The small ground shakes that Pyrrha had been noticing, amplified, as they turned into tremors.

Weathering the attacks, Pyrrha set back into the pattern she had developed; weave and dodge until an opening on a joint appears. Then take off a leg._ Except that won't cut it, this thing is going to try and eat us again._

"Protect Jaune!"

Pyrrha turned to the speaker, her own partner, before glancing back at Jaune. He was being half carried, half dragged by Blake, his arm around her shoulder, as the Maxillae attacked in droves. Retreating back to the pair, joined by Ruby. The barrage of legs started to increase as they were pushed back towards the center, even with the addition of Yang, Nora, Weiss and Ren. _This is bad, really really bad. We need to get out of here… oh crap_

**D20 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier =**

"We have a few seconds until it reaches us!"

It was the white haired girl who had a response, "Hang on!"

What next happened was hard to understand for Pyrrha. A rather bright white glow of an intricate design appeared beneath them, before they were propelled upwards and forwards. It was similar to the beginning of initiation, except there was no discernable physical propulsion. Rather it felt like some kind of ethereal force had grabbed them and flung them in a perfectly straight velocity, gravity notwithstanding. A second later the maw of the Shaitan of Gara Kulon burst through the ground, barely missing them.

**17 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 29. Successful Perception Skill check! You have beaten the DC 20 Check!**

As Pyrrha sailed through the air, she thought she could see some kind of…crevice or empty expanse_. It looks like some kind of elevated stone work…maybe it was originally part of the temple that the relics were at-… we never got our relics. _

Landing was also interesting, with no trees in the immediate area, Pyrrha had no idea how they were going to stop their fall without taking the full brunt of it. That was, until a bright glowing icon, _is that a snowflake?_ Appeared beneath them, slowly their descent tremendously.

"Well…that was a thing." Pyrrha nodded at Yang's comment.

"Weissy! Are you okay?! Did the Shy-hulled thingy get you?!" Nora was hovering over her partner. Weiss looked exhausted, not to the extent that Jaune was, and a quick glance at her character page showed she had expended a great amount of semblance._ If I had to guess the glowing pattern was probably her semblance, and Weiss just saved us._

"I'm *huff* fine, you dolt!" Weiss weakly waved off Nora to little success, "Some of you are a bit _heavier _than I thought you would b-"

"Finish that sentence and you won't have to worry about the Shai-Hulud" a red eyed Yang stared at Weiss with murderous intent.

"Take that back… pancakes don't make you fat." Nora pouted.

"Guys, that _thing_ is coming back..." Pyrrha could hear a rumbling in the distance, a rumbling that was getting louder, that backed up Jaune. "What are we going to do?!"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Ozpin didn't say we have to fight everything we encounter… just that we might need to." Weiss looked at Nora with clear apprehension, "You got a relic, correct?" _Relic?_ Pyrrha blinked before starting to panic_, I completely forgot about them!_

"Yup-yup Weissy, I got a castle!" Nora displayed a chess piece, a white rook.

Weiss' face twitched at the name, "I'm Weiss Schnee! Not _Weissy_!" before turning to the other three pairs, "Did you all get relics?" Yang nodded her head to Ren who held up a white rook.

"You got the same piece?! It's because you like castles too, right Ren? I mean I know you that I like castles so mu-".

Blake cut in holding up a white knight, "We got ours." All eyes turned to Pyrrha and Ruby, who in turned looked at each other.

"I-I didn't get it, I'm embarrassed to say…" Pyrrha admitted, head bowed. _It's not as if my partner's sister decided to threaten me, and I had a near death experience via Nora… _Looking up, Pyrrha was not met with a disappointed face of her partner but a rather triumphant grin.

"I found one after it stopped thrashing!" Ruby exclaimed before fishing out a dirt covered white knight from her pouch, "I mean I saw it on the ground, and I thought 'Hey, that must be a relic,' because we saw them at the temple before it got smashed, and I didn't see if you had gotten one yet," Ruby adopted a wide eye look as she started to talk faster at Pyrrha, "not that I thought you hadn't because you are super cool and awesome, but you didn't say anything, so I figured 'I might as well grab it, better safe than sorry' because th-mphhg"

Yang covered the younger girl's mouth, shaking her head slowly, "Ruby, I love you to death, but now isn't the time… So where are we headed, other than away from the Shai-Hulud?"

"I saw a ravine with platforms to the east while we were in the air… perhaps we could go there?" Pyrrha offered helpfully.

Ruby tilted her head, "It might not be able to reach us

Jaune nodded vigorously, "Run and live, this is a plan I can get behind!"

xXx

**10 + 9 Athletics Skill modifier + 3 STR modifier = 21. More than half your party members have beaten the DC 15. Successful combined group Athletics Skill check! Your group has collectively beaten the DC of 15! **

_We should be able to make it, not much further!_ The eight students had been sprinting for ten minutes towards the ravine, as the rumbling got closer and closer to them. The ground quaking was also increasing, both in magnitude and in frequency. When Pyrrha looked behind them, she could see trees being thrown every which way in the distance.

At least until a minute ago. The ground shaking had ceased, and when Pyrrha looked behind them she no longer saw trees being thrown every which way. This had only encouraged the group to increase their haste, _the last time the Shai-Hulud went quiet it had come up with a new plan._

"I can see the ravine!" Blake yelled as they broke through the tree line into open ground.

The first thing that Pyrrha saw was two stone work buildings, supported by columns. They were open, having no walls, and they lined two hills. Between them was a large circular base, or elevated platform connected to a stone bridge. The stone bridge jutted out into a misty chasm, connecting to a large pillared structure which stood in the middle of the hazy expanse. _If we can get across the bridge the Shai-Hulud probably can't get across the ravine…the bridge shouldn't be able to support its weight!_

"We've made it!"

Pyrrha panted, as she leaned on one of the pillars of the large ruins. They had actually made it out into the ravine, away from the cliff.

_**BOOM**_

**12 + 9 DEX Skill modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 25. Successful Dexterity check! You have beaten the DC 15 Check!**

Pyrrha could feel the ground start to upturn, as the Shai-Hulud emerged, the stone ruins shaking. Barely keeping her balance, Pyrrha drew Miló out into its rifle mode, tracking the emerging Shai-Hulud through Miló's sights as she heard the sounds of the other's weapons being drawn and readied.

"Hit it with everything we got!" Yang's sentiment was shared with the rest of the group as the trainees' combined fire power was unleashed.

Pyrrha could hear a variety of noises and could see the effects of a few of the weapons. Winding trails of dust ice were being flung at it, freezing parts of its body, before being shatter as the Shai-Hulud shrugged them off. Fiery red explosions, mixed in with bright pink ones appeared, as if a flak cannon was in place, the shrapnel being flung every which way against the carapace of it. The sound of several small caliber automatic weapons filled Pyrrha's ears as well as what must be hundreds of empty cartridges clanging against the stone floor. Miló's semi-automatic fire was lost in the drone of heavy ordinance or the quick pitter-patter of the automatics. Pyrrha thought she could even make out the high-caliber sounds of Crescent Rose firing, the large sniper rifle scythe being fired in surprisingly quick succession for what she thought was supposed to be a slow firing weapon. One thing was clear to Pyrrha however, it wasn't stopping the Shai-Hulud's advance.

The Shaitan of Gara Kulon was slowly advancing on the stone ruins that the group was firing from, weathering the abuse it was receiving without showing any signs of stopping, the head of it swaying back and forth. By now it was reaching the circular base at the foot of the bridge. Without looking at the mess of an action log she knew she must have, Pyrrha knew that at least a few hits were getting in. _If the action log is to be believed, a twenty will always succeed an action, not matter how strong the opponent's armour is. We are putting thousands of rounds into it, so logically we must be hitting it once or twice out of every twenty shots. Yet it's not stopping. There has to be a weak spot somewhere on this thing._

**14 + 4 Insight Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 21. Successful Insight check! You have beaten the DC 20 Check!**

It took Pyrrha a little while to realize why the Shai-Hulud's head was swaying. _We've only see it go in straight lines, so why is it swaying? Even with the amount of fire power we have, it would be enough to push it back… unless of course it has a reason to do now… _

**18 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 30. Successful Perception Skill check! You have beaten the DC 30 Check!**

_Eyes_. Pyrrha noticed that each time it started to sway, turning its head to take the brunt of the damage; the other side had a spot that uncovered for a brief second_. It must be eyes… it has to be able to see somehow. _Focusing Miló onto the spot, Pyrrha fired, and continued to fire as rapidly as Miló could, amplifying the velocity of each bullet with her semblance [-50 SP].

**15 + 9 Attack modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 28. Unsuccessful Attack check! You have failed to beat the defender's AC!**

**4 + 9 Attack modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 17. Unsuccessful Attack check! You have failed to beat the defender's AC!**

**19 + 9 Attack modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 32. Successful Attack check! You have beaten the defender's AC!**

**12 + 2 + 4 DEX modifier = 17. You have gained additional circumstantial damage due to this being a vital organ of the Shai-Hulud! You have dealt 308 piercing damage to the defender!**

_**SCREECH**_

An ear-piercing scream, of what Pyrrha could only describe as pain filled her as the Shai-Hulud stopped its advance towards them, burrowing straight down. The gunfire trickled down to nothing with the lack of a target.

Silence prevailed over the group.

Ruby finally asked the purple elephant in the room, "Did…did we do it?"

"Of course we did! Do you think it stopped for tea? No of course we beat it!" Weiss rebuked, causing Ruby to visibly deflate.

Pyrrha frowned before putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving her partner an encouraging smile, "I, myself was wondering that."

"We showed it how awesome we are, that's for sure! Right Weissy?"

Weiss continued to fume, "Nora, please stop calling me that na-"

_**BOOM **_

**3 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 15. Unsuccessful Perception check! You have failed to beat the DC 25 check!**

Pyrrha wheeled around, only to have panic start to enter her head.

Below the circular base, a good ten meters down, the Shai-Hulud emerged from the Cliffside_. Emerged is inadequate to describe this, shot its self out of the wall like a cannon would be more accurate_, Pyrrha noted in horror as the Shai-Hulud got closer to them, lunging at the stone ruins they stood on. A glance at the action log caused Pyrrha to pale further;

**A party member has failed their Dexterity check!**

Looking up, Pyrrha realized that she and Ruby were the only ones standing directly in the line of the Shai-Hulud's lunge, the others already having jumped off the tower to a lower level.

**12 + 9 STR skilled modifier + 3 STR modifier = 24. Successful Strength check! You have beaten the DC 10 Check!  
**

Pyrrha threw Ruby out of the way, the red and black themed huntress gaining a gold glint as she was flung, before diving off to the side herself.

The mandibles of the Shai-Hulud opened, its wide maw stretching over two dozen feet wide filled with row after row of razor sharp meter long teeth. A shadow descended on Pyrrha's vision as her action logged updated.

**15 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 28. Unsuccessful Dexterity check! You have failed to beat the DC 30 Check! **

_Shit._

Pyrrha could feel what must have been dozens if not a hundred different pain-dulled cuts from arm length teeth, her aura being cut to shreds within seconds. In the next moment she could feel the cuts with no amount of aura dulling it, before a final action log update as darkness began to overtake her vision, Pyrrha lost consciousness.

**You have no more health remaining; you must now make successful death checks.**

* * *

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

* * *

AU: If you want to know what Pyrrha just fell into, the best way to describe the mouth of this thing is a combination of Jeff from Men in Black II, Sandworms from Dune (the 2000 Miniseries) and an amplified Saarlac pit from Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi. Just imagine loads and loads of teeth, like literal rows of them.

Also a call out to Sonalt who writes awesome sauce reviews… I've planning to do this with the ruins since I had created the Shai-Hulud idea, or at least decided to use the Shai-Hulud. Your comments about using the terrain only reinforced this idea mate :P

If you are wondering why the check was so hard at the end, it was because she had taken too long to get off of the platform.

Thank you for your continued support! I hit 100 followers with the last chapter and I'm so dam proud its not even funny! My original objective when I made my first chapter over a month ago, was to get to 100 followers, and now I'm there...its surreal. I guess the next big goal for me is 200 followers by chapter 20? Man, this story is going to go on for a while, I assure you, you are going to be getting a ton of emails over the course of months from following this story. Its going to be epic, I swear!

I don't think I will likely get another chapter out this month. I could be wrong however! Expect the next chapter the first of April... I swear its not an April fools joke. I'm not that much of a prick, I hope.

Next time on Skyros- Pyrrha Alone: Pyrrha decides to become one with her inner Jonah.


	12. Chapter 12: Initiation VIII

Chapter Twelve: Pyrrha Alone

* * *

**You have successfully made enough death checks to gain consciousness.**

_Why…why is the floor moving and wet?_ With consciousness came pain. Pyrrha knew she had been in a serious fight, she could feel the wet blood coming out of numerous cuts, mostly on her unprotected shoulders. Pyrrha blearily blinked her eyes as her vision returned to her. As bright emerald eyes opened, there was only darkness. Reaching into her sash's pouch, she pulled out a small flashlight. Turning it on, she realized several things.

It was dark, very dark. Pyrrha could barely make out where she was. The cavern walls were slick, with some kind of thick mucus like substance covering it. The floor seemed to be moving, side to side up and down, as well as the cavern walls, in a weird, wave like motion. _I wonder why the floor is moving like a wave… where am I?_

Events started to flash back to Pyrrha. _I was doing the Initiation ceremony for Beacon… I got partnered with Ruby Rose. We fought some beowolves and… a Nevermore? We got to the temple and a massive Grimm burst out from the ground. It was the Shaitan of Gara Kulon. I saw Ruby die… but she didn't. We got the bridge and then… and then…_ The realization started to dawn on Pyrrha as she paled. _These aren't cavern walls… this isn't even rock! Its…it's the Shai-Hulud. I'm inside of it._

_Well shit._

Panic set in as Pyrrha attempted to rein herself out it. _Okay you have to keep calm. You are Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Mistral. You can do this. Just ignore the fact you are in a giant semi-legendary Grimm who has eaten entire villages and has consumed ten thousand people in it's…in…oh Oum!_

**6 + 9 CON skilled modifier + 3 CON modifier = 18. Unsuccessful Constitution check! You have failed to beat the DC 20 Check! **

Pyrrha couldn't keep a hold on her stomach as she started to throw up its contents. Feeling slightly better, she felt it was time to take stock of her surrounding and tools.

_Wait…where is Miló?_

The sword/spear/gun was nowhere in sight. The comforting weight on her back meant that Akoúo̱ was still with her. Drawing it out and placing it on her bracer, she replayed the events that had transpired before she had lost consciousness. _Okay, so I had it until I pushed, well threw Ruby out of the way… but then I don't remember where it went… possibly it went with her? I hope she is okay… I have bigger things to worry about now. Like how I am going to survive this._ _Let's see what I have left for vitals_. Pulling up her character sheet, Pyrrha study it.

**HP: 91/91**

**ST: 130/600**

**AP: 10/350**

**SP: 310/1070**

Pyrrha sucked in her breath. _I'm running extremely low on Aura. I'm at almost a quarter strain, which I have to imagine is what refilled my hit points. But I've barely strained myself and I still have a workable amount of semblance power left. We did hit this thing fairly hard. If I could kill it, it would just fade like all other Grimm. It must be nearly dead. How much does the Shai-Hulud have left?_

**HP: 5,935/9,980**

_Right. Okay. It has sixty percent of its health left._ Pyrrha forced herself to change her line of thought_. There has to be another opening on this thing besides its mouth. It has to be able to breathe somehow. If the Shai-Hulud is insectile, then it would have…spiracles? At least it should have them. If I could find one of them, I could probably get out that way… where am I?_ She realized she didn't know exactly where she was within the Shaitan of Gara Kulon.

Looking around, it was a cylinder of sorts that she was in, roughly ten feet wide. A fleshy, slimy tube which stank of rotting bodies and decaying flesh. _Most likely I'm in its intestines… I-I really hope there are no remains in here._ Pyrrha couldn't repress a shudder at the thought.

**10 + 4 Insight Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 17. Successful Insight check! You have beaten the DC 10 Check!**

_If I'm in its intestines, I'd have to go through the gastrointestinal wall to get close to spiracles or failing that anything vital. The question then is how do I get…get… what is that?_

**9 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 21. Successful Perception Skill check! You have beaten the DC 20 Check!**

Pyrrha could hear a clattering, as if numerous legs were crawling on a slimy surface. Holding the flashlight with her right hand and Akoúo̱ with her left, she shined the light across the tube towards the source. The light caught on a pale white surface of what appeared to be an extremely large beetle, nearly three feet long and a foot tall, a stat block floating over it.

**Scarab (Dire)**

**CR 2 **_**Parasite**_

Her left arm had already started to reel back to chuck Akoúo̱ before she stopped herself in mid-wind up. _I can't burn semblance points here_. However the scarab was already moving towards her. Grimacing, she stalked towards it, not allowing it to have the first move. She didn't know what it was capable of, and it was better to have the pre-emptive strike.

Closing to within a few meters of it, the scarab jumped at Pyrrha lunging for her torso. Bringing Akoúo̱ directly into its path, the insectile creature slammed in to the hoplon, before falling to the floor. Pyrrha didn't even let it get hit the bottom before she raised a heeled boot and stomped down, the heel going through it. Spazing for a brief second the scarab's movements ceased completely.

_Why hasn't it faded? The stat block is gone which means its dead… look another one._ This time Pyrrha pulled up its character sheet.

**Scarab (Dire)**

**CR 2 **_**Parasite**_

**HP: 14/14**

**AC: 12**

**Emotions: Hungry**

**Status Effects: Blind (Permanent)**

**Species: Scarabaeus sacer**

**Age: Five weeks.**

Pyrrha regarded it curiously as it got closer. _They aren't Grimm? It has a emotion, and its species isn't Grimm. I had heard that they Grimm don't usually attack non-human animals… but this is a whole new experience. It has creatures living __inside__ of it._ The new beetle did the exact same attack, jumping at Pyrrha, who slammed Akoúo̱ in it, and then downward, using the rim of the shield to cut the Scarab in half. However cutting it in half had an unwanted effect of releasing a palpable wave of nauseous from the smell of its insides.

**12 + 9 CON skilled modifier + 3 CON modifier = 24. Successful Constitution check! You have beaten the DC 20 Check! **

_By the gods, why does it have to smell so bad!_ Pyrrha thought as she strode as fast as she could away from the dead scarab. _All oddities aside, I should figure a way to get through the intestine wall. I have a small amount of dust… maybe a controlled explosion with fire dust could get me through? No, I know I don't have enough. Perhaps I could cut my way out with Akoúo̱? _Going up to the side of the tube, Pyrrha jabbed Akoúo̱ into it. Pulling it out, she inspected it.

**7 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 19. Unsuccessful Perception check! You have failed to beat the DC 20 Check!**

_It doesn't seem to have left a much of a mark_, Pyrrha mused,_ perhaps if I used my semblance I could get it to cut through to the o-_

Twenty pounds of moving insect impacted her back, pushing her into the fleshy wall. Pyrrha could feel something attempt to dig into her back, before she back handed it off her with Akoúo̱ **[-8 AP]**. Turning around, the flashlight revealed not only another scarab but seven more of them. They were starting to swarm her. Three of them jumping at her at once.

**The attacker has failed their attack check and was unable to hit you!**

Pyrrha ducked underneath them as they went collided with the wall, before she bashed them into it with her shield. Returning the flashlight to the remaining four, she they were nowhere in sight.

_Huh, guess they were scared off?_

**16 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 28. Successful Perception check! You have beaten the DC 5 check! **

If the very first scarab had been a faint noise, what she heard now was that, only turned up to eleven. The sound of hundreds of legs not only hitting the flesh tube, but hitting a hard surface could be heard and it was getting closer to Pyrrha.

"Now or never I suppose."

Taking Akoúo̱ off her arm, she started to make it spin, before cutting into the intestine wall like a buzz saw **[-80 SP]**. Slowly pushing it further into the fleshy wall, it broke through to the other side by the time that Pyrrha could barely see the back rim of it. Pulling it down, the impromptu buzz saw started to cut a hole in the flesh as the sound that was approaching Pyrrha became deafening. Shining the light towards the sound, a horrified Pyrrha watched as they came into view.

It was almost a tidal wave of pale skittering limbs as a flood of scarabs came through the tube. From what Pyrrha could see there was easily dozens of them, most likely hundreds only thirty meters away. In other news, Akoúo̱ had successfully cut a foot down.

_Faster. Faster or I am going to die. _

Pyrrha glowed black as her power intensified, the hum of the shield spinning taking on a nearly ultrasonic frequency as it cut **[-150 SP]**.

The horde was only twenty meters. Two feet long cut, she needed another foot before she could reasonably try and get through.

Ten meters. The cut was nearly big enough for Pyrrha to get through.

"Close enough!"

Pushing Akoúo̱ through, Pyrrha took a step back, before diving in to the gap.

Coming out in a roll, Pyrrha looked at her new situation. The intestine tube she had exited was above her, and a good five feet away. It looked like she was in some kind of secondary tube. The walls were definitely not the same spongey flesh that had lined the intestines, rather being quite hard. _Probably its outer shell, she thought_, giving it a tap with Akoúo̱. A spiracle should be somewhere around he-

_**TEAR**_

Pyrrha's head shot up towards the sound, as she wheeled around, bringing Akoúo̱ in front of her. The mass of scarabs surged out of the hole she had made, widening it immensely. Bracing Akoúo̱, Pyrrha prepared for the on slaught of scarabs.

_**SCREECH**_

Pyrrha had heard the noise of the Shaitan of Gara Kulon before, but it was a altogether different experience when she was inside of it. The concussive noise of it alone threw Pyrrha sideways, as her vision could see the distortion ripples that the sound was creating in the air itself as all she could hear was pain **[-2 AP, -28 HP]**. The scarabs were flung alongside Pyrrha. The difference was that they weighed a fraction of the huntress-in-training and were not wearing heavy armour. While Pyrrha was knocked a dozen feet to the side, they were flung at near highway speeds to the side. Shakily getting to her feet, leaning on the hard shell, Pyrrha's flashlight showed something even more disturbing.

What had been a nominally straight tunnel had bent, and from the rumbling, Pyrrha figured that the Shai-Hulud was picking up speed. In front of her was an increasingly closing in ledge.

_It's diving. _

Crouching, Pyrrha readied herself as she went into freefall. Not complete freefall. The Shai-Hulud was tunneling in some form of angle; it's more like she slid down the hard carapace. Pyrrha was picking up speed. Fast.

_Options: I could ride it out till I hit one end of the Shai-Hulud. I could try to and escape through one of its breathing holes, Spiracles. Or I could stop myself and wait till it's horizontal. Problems, if it's tunneling my escape plan won't work; there will just be solid rock. Riding it out could end up with me going splat… I barely have any aura left, and any much more strain and I'll start to feel it. That would leave stopping myself._

**14 + 9 Athletics Skill modifier + 3 STR modifier = 26. Successful Athletics Skill check! You have beaten the DC of 15! Take no damage!**

Tensing for a moment, Pyrrha leaped from the hard shell towards the intestine tube, Akoúo̱'s rim digging into the fleshy wall to slow her descent. But Pyrrha Nikos had underestimated just HOW fast she had been going. It was slowing her velocity, sure, but there was a lot of velocity. More importantly, she had launched herself hard at the flesh tube; Akoúo̱ was embedded into it up to the point where it connected with her bracer. When she finally stopped, her action log updated.

**3 + 2 + 3 STR modifier = 8. You have gained additional circumstantial damage due to this being a vital organ of the Shai-Hulud! You have dealt 1097 piercing damage to the defender!**

Pyrrha's descent had stopped, but looking up showed it wasn't the end of the trouble. The Shai-Hulud started to level off, as another sharp bend appeared in front of her. Pulling her anchor, Akoúo̱, out Pyrrha jumped down onto the hard shell. Only to be knocked back by another concussive wave of a screech, the fifty foot long gouge she had cut into the intestines ruptured.

**You have gained additional circumstantial damage due to this being a vital organ of the Shai-Hulud! You have dealt 6902 piercing damage to the defender! The defender has run out of health and is now deceased!**

_What? What the actual shit? _

The Shaitan of Gara Kulon started to fade around her, as Pyrrha's flashlight showed; she was now in a large rock tunnel. There are two directions; one way went horizontal, past the edge of the light. The other direction was nearly straight up. _That was…unexpected. But good-_ The light showed movement in the tunnel going above her. Scarabs. _It's never easy is it?_

**15 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 28. Successful Dexterity check! You have beaten the DC 25 Check! Take no damage!**

It wasn't as big as the mass of scarabs she had seen inside the Shai-Hulud, but it was still nearly thirty of them. Diving for the safety of the horizontal aspect of the tunnel, Pyrrha barely cleared it before she started to hear the splat of the Scarabs colliding with the rocky ground. Barely being the keyword, as one of them grazed not her, but her flashlight, pulling it from her grip and smashing it into the ground.

Darkness.

A darkness so complete that Pyrrha had trouble distinguishing up from down. It was still an improvement. She wasn't in the digestive tract of a semi-legendary Grimm anymore, nor being swarmed by hordes of scarabs. The cavern felt to be some kind of rock. Now would be a grand time to rest.

Fumbling her way in one direction, she eventually hit a rock wall of some kind. Leaning against it, Pyrrha figured now was a good time as any to catch her breath. Closing her eyes, she felt the adrenaline that had been coursing through her venture in the Shai-Hulud fade, the weariness of what she had endured left her.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._ Her heart rate slowed. It was more manageable now. _I'm still alive, but let's see how alive that really is._

**HP: 63/91**

**ST: 130/600**

**AP: 0/350**

**SP: 80/1070**

Opening her eyes, she discovered she wasn't completely in the dark. _Is… is that a light?_ Taking a few cautionary steps towards the bright light, the size of it grew. Pyrrha cracked a grin, _the light at the end of the tunnel is close, and I'm almost out!_ Cautionary steps turned into a brisk walk.

_Why is it yellow? It must not be a natural light._ Pyrrha thought as she came closer. _Or why is it hanging in the air?_ Whatever it is, it's clearly not an exit. Now only a few feet away, she could make out it more accurately; a gold hue irregular shape that almost swayed. _It's definitely not man made, perhaps it's some kind of crystal or dust in a impure form, although why would it be movin… moving… _

**Deathstalker**

**CR 10 Hadogenes Troglodytes**

* * *

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

* * *

AU:Kinda anti-climatic fight for that Shai-Hulud, eh? But now Pyrrha gets to fight a deathstalker. Alone. While running almost on empty. Good times shall be had.

So I thought that perhaps I should have some epic battle inside the Shai-Hulud. Problem with that, this thing is HUGE, and more importantly its incredibly and I do repeat, INCREDIBLY hard to do a fight. I spent I've gone through nearly 5 drafts of this chapter where they Pyrrha finds the Shai Hulud's brain, and kills it. However, its essentially defenseless and I really, and I do repeat really hard to make it exciting without throwing waves upon waves of pointless enemies at her. So my second thought was, "well, this is a giant Worm… thing. What are they in essence? Just a giant digestive tract. If she cuts up it's intestines it will kill the thing." I mean that's what a worm basically is, just a moving intestine. Look one up sometime. I'm dead serious.

Couple of things to address outside of this actual story or are rather meta and concern the audience;

First would be that the name of this story has changed to "Skyros: The Peerless". I was talking to Sonalt (may he never stop his reviews), and he described Pyrrha as being peerless and that resonates with me for some inane reason. To such a degree this got a slight name change.

There is a spin off of this, called "Skyros: Table Top Adventures." You want meta and fluff? You got it. Its quite literally the characters of my Skyros AU (cause that's what it is at this point) playing Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 Edition. A character with the Dungeons and Dragons Semblance, playing Dungeons and Dragons. All the meta!

Then there is me. I've been in a flux the past while. Real life stuff sort of stressed me out to the extreme and I became obsessed with this awesome story called "Lamia Daughter Quest". In essence its from the /tg/ people on 4chan. Its linked to my continuing interest in table top RPGs. It also taught me why running a completely random rolling system plus criticals mean death is a horrible and I do repeat HORRIBLE idea. When you go confront the demi-gods and you roll a natural 20, and you instant kill the campaign final boss...uhhh... you need to rethink your system. Greatly. On the other hand, its hilarioussss. Lamia Daughter Quest also is insanely long, roughly half an hour per chapter and its got 96 chapters. It takes a while to get through it. So be prepared if you decide to read it.

Next time on Skyros: The Peerless; Pyrrha fights a thing that makes me think of Disney movies while running on empty. Well she is running in heels but that's besides the point.


	13. Chapter 13: Initiation IX

Chapter Thirteen: Light

* * *

**Deathstalker**

**CR 10 Hadogenes Troglodytes**

_I believe the saying 'out frying pan into the fire' is apt here._ Pyrrha stood still as she stared at the floating stat block. The eerie yellow hued glow from its stinger provided all the light that Pyrrha could see.

_I…I don't think it has seen me yet. If I don't move, it shouldn't provoke it… I think that's how it works?_

**4 + 4 Insight Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 11. Unsuccessful Insight check! You have failed to beat the DC 15 Check!**

_How…how did a Deathstalker get in the tunnel of the Shai-Hulud?_ Pyrrha ever so slightly turned her head to look around the area. The faint light of it did not reach the sides of the tunnel. _Perhaps thi-_

**12 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 25. Successful Dexterity check! You have beaten the DC 25 Check! Take no damage!**

Pyrrha was barely able to duck out of the way as her only light source went wooshing over her head, the stinger embedding a few inches into the ground behind her. Where there had once been one light source, providing a single source of golden hued light, several more sources appeared, a threatening red light started to bathe the room in its harsh tone as the swirling patterns that marked a Deathstalker came aglow. Yet a third colour entered the blend of yellow and red, a molten gold, as the eyes of the Grimm were revealed to the huntress-in-training.

The newfound light illuminated the area a bit more. Surprisingly Pyrrha found herself no longer in the Shai-Hulud's tunnel; rather she was in a rather large cavern, with a sloping floor. The glow of the Deathstalker barely reached the ceiling, while not even approaching the walls. Scattered throughout Pyrrha's vision were a few stalagmites, providing the only sense of depth in the cavern.

Backpedalling as the Deathstalker struggled to remove its stinger, Pyrrha weighed her options. _I can't go back. All that is back there is a straight tunnel that goes up. A dead end. Fighting it would be difficult. I don't have Milo with me. Not to mention I'm running low on not only semblance points but Aura points as well. I could start to take strain to boost those, but that'd be my last option. _A quick peek at her vitals convinced her otherwise, _alright, I'm going to take some strain for some aura._

Consciously pulling on her aura, Pyrrha watched her aura's value start to climb, when it hit a hundred she stopped **[-100 ST +100 AP]**. A wave of fatigue set in on her, exhaustion as a result of pulling on her body for more aura than it naturally produced. _The exhaustion should affect me as long as I don't use more than half of its total. _Her aura bolstered, Pyrrha regarded the stuck Deathstalker.

_I don't think I should try and take it. The Nevermore was a bit of a fluke, and I'm alone. Very, very alone. Perhaps I could go around it?_ She shook her head at the thought_, assuming that there is another way out, I would need to be able to see where I'm going, and the only light source I have is the Deathstalker._

After much effort the Deathstalker's stinger dislodged itself from the ground as it studied the invader to its cave; slowly moved towards her. _Okay. This appears scorpion based. That mean's it'll move in close to attack. So I should move first. _A quick glance around gave her an idea of what to do.

Tensing slightly, Pyrrha sprung into a dash to the right, Akoúo held in front of her. The Deathstalker immediately moved to close the distance, its original plan of springing itself in one sudden motion forgotten. Out of the two the Deathstalker was faster, closing the gap and launching its stinger at Pyrrha as she took a brief step forward. However it was met not with the clang of Akoúo or the grunt of pain but rather the stalagmite that Pyrrha had been heading to. Pyrrha put on a burst of speed, the Deathstalker momentarily halting its advance as the stalagmite shattered, before resuming the chase of its prey.

The plan was simple, get the Deathstalker to follow her. As suicidal as it sounded there was a method to the madness. Seeing as without the Deathstalker Pyrrha would be left in complete darkness, it was necessary to bring the cavern's only light source. The idea was to explore the room and hopefully, hopefully find an exit from the darkness. Problematic for Pyrrha, was her light source's attempts at ending her brief but illustrious life.

Pyrrha slowed and started to strafe again as the Deathstalker approached. _As long as I can control the distance, I should be fine... Shit._

As the Deathstalker started to encroach into Pyrrha's space, its light revealed that her plan had a flaw; she was still fumbling in the dark. Only a few feet behind her was a wall of solid rock. In fact the cave narrowed into a funnel where she was, to such an extent that there was no way she could feasibly try to get past it without having to come into contact with the Grimm.

Tightening her grip on Akoúo, she considered her options. _If I have to go fight it to get out of this corner, how should I approach?_ Scanning the area, there were no more stalagmites to try and use. _It'll expect me to try and strafe, going head-on would be the most unexpected._

With that in mind, Pyrrha started a full-on sprint at the large creature, Akoúo raised in front of her face. As expected the Grimm was not anticipating this as it lamely moved its pincers in front of itself in an attempt to defend itself. Weaving to one side, Pyrrha dodged the first pincer, and brought the rim of Akoúo to block the second pincer from crushing her.

**10 + 9 Acrobatic Skill Modifier + 4 DEX Modifier= 23. Successful Acrobatics skill check! You have beaten the DC 15 check!**

Using the force of the block, Pyrrha went with it, rolling under its arm like pincer, coming out of the roll on its right side. What she had not counted on, however, was the stinger of the Grimm being able to hit something that wasn't directly in front of it.

**6 + 9 DEX skilled modifier + 4 DEX modifier = 19. ****Partial Failure! You have failed the DC 20 check but passed the DC 15 check! Take half damage!  
**

Barely able to bring Akoúo up in time to block, the force of the stinger's impact was enough to cause Pyrrha to fall to her knees, as her shoulders shuddered through the shock, her aura started to drop as a way to absorb the impact without breaking her arms **[-17 AP].** Grimacing, Pyrrha moved the moment the stinger was pulled away, the Deathstalker attempting to reposition itself as to attack her with its claws.

_I'm lucky to have only taken some damage… I'm definitely going to need a better plan then to just run blindly around this cavern._ Looking around as she sprinted, her light source and enemy closed on her, brightening up the cavern around her. With the light came the reveal of more rock walls, once more, Pyrrha was being funneled. _You've got to be kidding me-_ her train of thought stopped as she realized that the 'corner' she was going towards was not actually a corner. It was in fact a tunnel, not the same as the one created by the Shai-Hulud, sharing none of its uniformity.

Barreling towards the tunnel, the passageway started to bend, wide enough still to allow the Deathstalker to follow her. _Thank the gods! This has to be a way out of her-_ _Well shit. _

Turning around the bend, Pyrrha was not met with an escape, but a dead end. Twirling to her opponent, she watched as the Grimm slowed its advance to her, the reason self-evident; she was trapped.

_I just should get under it like las- _Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted as the gold glowing stinger of the Deathstalker shot out at her feet. Jumping back from the low hit, Pyrrha found her back against the wall.

Its prey cornered, the predator went in for a kill. The Deathstalker gave a swipe of its pincers at her while it pulled back its stinger for another attack.

_Dodge. Weave. Block. Dodge. Duck. Weave. Dodge. Block._

It was at times like these that Pyrrha thought wearing heavy metal armour might not be the best idea. Sure, she could control it with polarity or moreover provided pretty good defense.

Just not against house-sized Grimm.

It was only a matter of time until one of the attacks connected. It barely mattered that Pyrrha had Akouo to take the brunt of the blow** [-23 AP]**. Pyrrha heard a barely audible _pop_, as she felt her shoulder dislocate. The force of it still pushed Pyrrha back a step, having to reinforce the block with her semblance to stop from being tossed like a rag doll **[-15 SP]**. Not that she had very far to be thrown, the wall a couple of feet behind her.

Angling Akoúo as to allow her to deflect the pincer to the side, Pyrrha noticed the gleaming yellow light rushing at her. _The stinger._

Sidestepping to the left, the attack rammed into the cavern wall, missing her. Instead of retracting its stinger, the Grimm dragged it along the wall going for another attack on Pyrrha, creating a horrid grating noise as the tip scraped rock.

**Your armour has failed against the attacker's attack check!**

**The attacker's damage is 10d6 + 5, 10d6 + 5= 42. Your aura absorbs 42 damage!**

Pyrrha's feet left the ground, the air forced from her as the massive stinger slammed into her side. The sharpened tip may not have hit her, but there had been a lot of force behind the blow. Carried by the stinger, she flew a few short feet in the air before hitting the unforgiving ground.

_Shit shit shit, I need to get out of here! I'm acting like I'm trying to fight this thing when I don't even have Milo!_ Pyrrha's eyes darted around as she tried to figure out what to do.

**14 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 26. Successful Perception check! You have beaten the DC 20 check! **

Darting past another pincer swipe, Pyrrha noticed something when it impacted the wall. Long cone shaped rocks from the ceiling of the cave fell, dislodged by the pincer's impact. More importantly, as the Deathstalker's stinger reared back for another strike at her, she realized what the rocks were. Stalactites.

It was enough to give her an idea.

Pulling back her left arm, she threw Akoúo at the largest stalactite she could see. Adding a generous portion of her remaining semblance points, it rocketed towards the rock formation **[-40 SP]**.

Pyrrha didn't get a chance to watch it, as her field of vision was obscured by the Deathstalker's continued barrage. Yet now she couldn't block.

_Just a few seconds._

The stinger went at her, going high. Dropping into a crouch, Pyrrha started to go into another evasion. Both pincers coming at the low-profile target now, from either side. _Forward!_

**10 + 9 Acrobatic Skill Modifier + 4 DEX Modifier= 23. Successful Acrobatics skill check! You have beaten the DC 20 check! **

Diving forwards, Pyrrha narrowly avoided both of the attacks.

_**Chink**_

The sound of metal grinding on rock echoed in the cavern as a large stalactite started to plummet downwards…

_**Shriek**_

…onto the Deathstalker.

****You have gained circumstantial damage due to the stalactite! You have dealt 183 bludgeoning damage to the defender!**  
**

Running forward, Pyrrha passed the struggling Deathstalker, calling back Akoúo to herself **[-5 SP].**

Around the bend, Pyrrha exited the passageway, once more entering the vast cavern she had started in. Without the Deathstalker, only inky blackness greeted her. _That wasn't enough to kill it, I've only hurt it._ A glance back showed light approaching. I'm not kiting that thing again, I'd rather run in the dark!

Sprinting away from the oncoming light, Pyrrha plowed head first into a wall **[-16 AP].** _Ow ow ow ow._ Rubbing her forehead, her aura dissipated the pain. Pyrrha drew more on her body to replenish her aura reserves, taxing her tired body further **[-60 ST +60 AP]**. Keeping her right hand on the wall to guide, she set off. Akoúo held in front of her as to not repeat the previous… experience.

**6 + 4 Survival Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 13. Partial Failure! ****You have failed the DC 15 check but passed the DC 10 check! **

Pyrrha knew she was heading in an up direction. The floor sloped, if only slightly. _I have to be going somewhere_, thought Pyrrha, as she went up an increasingly steep incline.

The next corner she found, Pyrrha could see light. Not the harsh orange glow given off by the Deathstalker, but well, a glimmer of natural light. _A glimmer it may be but that must mean I can get out of here! _Re-energized at the thought of finding the exit, Pyrrha turned the corner and found a small opening to the outside.

Warm air engulfed Pyrrha as she left the confines of the cave, momentarily blinded by the sun's glare.

**3 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 15. Unsuccessful Perception check! You have failed to beat the DC 20 check!**

Blinded by the sun, the fact that she had made it outside, on top of this being a really really long day, Pyrrha did not notice the Deathstalker smashing the small opening apart as it continued its chase. Large chunks of rock rained outwards, several impacting Pyrrha, depleting her aura further and knocking her face down into the muddy ground **[-39 AP]**. Picking herself out of the filthy dirt, she stumbled forward, away from the approaching Grimm.

Pyrrha made a beeline for the tree line, the Grimm following close on her heels. Exhaustion was wearing the tired fighter down, as her pace began to imperceivable slowing. The Deathstalker steadily gained on her.

_I got nothing left. If I pull much more from strain I'll just have enough aura to be a good slow pin cushion. That is it._ Pyrrha sighed as she looked over her stats again. _Maybe if I fin-_

"HIIIIYA!"

A red blur flew by Pyrrha before colliding with the Deathstalker, the Grimm staggered by the blur's sheer velocity.

**Ruby Rose**

_**Aspiring Hero**_

**Level 9 Reaper**

"R-Ruby?"

The now non-blurry looking Ruby's head swiveled at her name, only to blur once more as she seemingly teleported at her partner, "Pyrrha!" The smaller red head giving a quick tight hug before shoving Milo at a stunned Pyrrha, "You, uh, dropped this!" Numbly taking it from Ruby, Pyrrha watched as a beam of ice hit the Grimm, pinning it to the ground.

Pink explosions started to rock it as the ice user's partner sprinted towards the pinned down Grimm. Switching the mobile flak cannon into its melee form, Nora slammed it into the Deathstalker's already damaged shell, cracking it further.

Pyrrha watched as her partner brought Crescent Rose into the Deathstalker's tail, meeting resistance before slicing clean through the appendage. With its death, the action log updated, as well as several quest notifications popped up.

**Calculating experience: You and 7 party members have killed 1 Shai-Hulud with a Challenge Rating of 16, 5 Scarab(s) with a Challenge Rating of 2, 1 Deathstalker with a Challenge Rating of 10! These encounters were worth 7300 Experience, 1125 Experience, and 1788 Experience! However the Challenge Rating for the second encounter was more than five below your own, you gain 5% of total Experience for it. All the encounters totals are divided between you and eight party members, 7300 = 13200/8 = 912.5, 1125/8 = 1744 * 0.05 = 7.03, 1788/8 = 223.5. You have gained 1143 Experience!**

o0o0o0o0o

**Quest: Survive Initiation Completed! You have gained 3000 Experience! Continuation of Main Quest chain!**

o0o0o0o0o

**Quest: Retrieve a Relic Completed! You have gained 2200 Experience, and a Quest critical item (White Knight)!**

o0o0o0o0o

**Quest Alert: Return to Beacon  
**

**You have found a partner and retrieved a relic! Return to Beacon Academy to finish the Quest chain!  
**

**Time Limit: Unlimited**

**Completion Reward: 300 Experience, Increased closeness with two fellow students (name may vary), Team assignment, end of quest line.**

**Completion Failure: Ejection from Beacon Academy.**

"PYRRHAAAA!" Nora dashed-skipped towards her, seemingly just realizing that Pyrrha was there, arms opened. _No no no no nooooo!_ It wasn't that Pyrrha didn't want to get a hug from Nora; she just didn't want to get anymore broken. _I don't have anymore aura lef-augh!_

The glomp occurred, as Pyrrha once more found herself in a patented Nora-hug. "I was so worried when….when…" Some unknown mercy was bestowed upon Pyrrha as she was released from Nora, "You smell funny, like dead things, why?"

"Pyrrha!" A smiling, relieved Weiss walked towards the red heads, in a more refined manner then her partner."You're alrigh-" she stopped, the heiress' face scrunching up, "By Oum, what is that, its rancid smelling?! I'm going to be sick…" Weiss didn't get to finish, as one hand clutched her stomach the other her mouth.

**A party member has failed a constitution check!**

* * *

Omake VIII:

Cardin considered himself a badass. He had a giant mace and he could hit things really good with it. It got him into Beacon, a very prestigious school.

But when him, and his new buddy came across the temple...

...well the remains of a temple, Cardin felt fear. Something massive had made a fifty foot hole out of the ground, and left skyscraper length imprints all about on top of smashing the temple. Nudging the debris, his partner tapped him on the shoulder before pointing out several approaching girls.

"HEY!" a short red girl yelled at him, "HAVE YOU SEEN A GRIMM ABOUT... THIS BIG?" she pointed to one of the imprints, "IT SWALLOWED MY PARTNER AND WE NEED TO KILL IT." Numbly shaking his head at the girl, a thought passed into his head.

_What'd I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

* * *

AU: The fighting is finally over. FINALLY. At least for a little while.

As someone of you may or may not of noticed, I have new cover provided by the Flowerofpimps. A really pimpin' flower.

I made editor-senpai amused by probably the best line I've had so far in the entire story, say it out loud; "Pyrrha made a beeline for the tree line". I'd also like to point out that Pyrrha literally ran into a wall during today's chapter, good times.

Usually I have far more to say in these author notes, but for the time, I really don't have anything to say. Next chapter will finish up the Initiation Quest line, and then I'll probably take a few weeks to figure out my new story arc. Or I'll plow through it like this arc by the seat of my pants (not really).

Still waiting on Yoshtar's krogan bet results... someday I'll know which of the eighteen Krogans won the bet.

OH! As you guys and gals have probably noticed, I experiment a lot with line breaks. In the past I've used 000 or ooo. I've been trying to use xXx but I still think there is a better way to do it, any suggestions? As you can probably see, I'm experimenting with a new form of doing a line break in the chapter.

Next time on S_kyros: The Peerless_, Pyrrha gets awkward stares on the airbus back to Beacon. Something about smelling of the insides of a worm.

AU1: I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers, as of 3:53pm EST, 4/14/15, I hit 150 followers!


	14. Chapter 14: Initiation X

Chapter Fourteen: Teams

* * *

Hospitals always perturbed Pyrrha. The uniformly white walls, the doctors who seemed to never change their tone of voice, the almost inhumanly clean rooms that seemed devoid of habitation... it agitated her. She'd seen her fair share of them; Pyrrha Nikos _had_ attended a hunter's school before Beacon after all, she _had_ been in the tournament circuit for a number of years. It was only natural that she'd been in a few of them; admittedly usually she wasn't the one being admitted into them, in most cases, but the point stood that she had seen a lot of them.

In this particular instance Pyrrha was occupying a room at Beacon Academy's infirmary. _Perhaps not a hospital, but the similarities are startlingly, _she idly noted as she stared at the uniformly white walls. In truth, Pyrrha was not particularly injured, her dislocated arm being healed by her Aura before even reaching the Academy proper. However being swallowed by a Grimm for a few hours meant she was going to be stuck in the infirmary regardless, for '_observation'_.

_Could be worse; I didn't lose anything, and I even got Milo back…_ Pyrrha's eyes started to roam the mostly featureless room for the twentieth time. _I just wonder when they are going to let me out of the observation room…_

There had been cases in the past of a human or Faunus being swallowed by a Grimm and surviving. Usually their stay was brief and did not include passing out in the beast's stomach, unlike Pyrrha. While the doctors had deemed her 'fit', they had still asked her to stay in the observation room for a few hours.

By Pyrrha's count it had been nearly four hours since she had emerged from the cave and been saved by Ruby, Weiss and Nora. After the rescue, and Weiss' stomach emptying itself, the four of them had trekked off to the cliffs, meeting up with Ren, Yang, Jaune and Blake along the way. Comments aside on how Pyrrha smelled, the return trip to the academy was far less eventful then the venture out of it, only encountering a few beowolves along the way. She even was able to regenerate enough aura to fix her shoulder without further straining herself.

Pyrrha glanced at one of the few features in the room, a wall mounted analog clock. 7:42

_I wonder when someone is going to bring some food... as much as I'm glad for not eating much in the morning, I'm getting hungry_. Pyrrha sighed at the impatient thought as her stomach rumbled. _At the very least I wish they'd let me get out of this room to shower. I must still smell awful-it even made Weiss puke._

**15 + 9 Perception Skill modifier + 3 WIS modifier = 27. Successful Perception check! You have beaten the DC 10 check! **

Turning her head to glance at the door, Pyrrha nearly jumped as it opened to reveal a white clad doctor walking towards her with discharge papers. As the doctor handed Pyrrha the papers to sign, she couldn't help but notice a red clad figure peeking through the open doorway.

Signing for her release, Pyrrha gave a small wave as she walked towards her partner, exiting the observation room. "Hello again Ruby!" Pyrrha said cheerily; glad to be finally out of the featureless room.

Instead of a greeting, Ruby forced a plate into Pyrrha's hands, a plate of…cookies? "I got you get-well cookies!"

Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "I think I am better now, shoulder feels fine and the doctors just discharged m-" Pyrrha felt a soft impact as she was pulled into a hug. Not a bone crushing, soul rending, mortal breaking hug that Nora gave out, but a decidedly less bone crushing hug. Pyrrha returned the hug as best as she could, given she was still holding a plate full of cookies.

However the hug did not last long as Ruby pulled away, giving the older girl a odd stare. Pyrrha's head tilted as her partner just stared at her. "Um…I'm sorry?"

**Party member succeeded their Constitution check!  
**

"I…um….um…you sorta…smell…umm…."

Realization dawned on Pyrrha, after all she still hadn't gotten the smell of Grimm guts off her. Giving a soft chuckle, "I must smell awful."

"Yea kinda…" Ruby's eyes opened wide as she backpedaled, "I mean it's not like you smell that bad, its not that awful, it just sorta smells like dead things, it's not that bad! I mean you only caused Weiss to puk-"

"EXCUSE ME!" A high pitch voice called from around a corner, a white figure stalking around it, "I'll have you know that it was because I had food poisoning not some," Weiss waved her hands as if dismissing the very notion, "some… some smel-!"

**Party member has partially failed their Constitution check!**

Weiss stopped in her tracks as her hand went over her nose, her voice stopping mid-word as she tried to hold in her stomach contents. A blonde mass of hair popped around the corner, "Is vomit girl making a reappearance? I got my scroll ready this time!" The white haired girl gave an ice cold glare at her.

As Pyrrha watched Yang tease Weiss, it became prudent that perhaps she really should take a shower sooner than later? _As hungry as I am, it'd be inconsiderate to keep smelling like…this._ A new thought occurred to Pyrrha as she looked around the small waiting room_. Where is my armour anyway? The moment I got here they had me change into a hospital gown._ Turning to Ruby, "Where did they put my armour? I'm afraid I can't recall what happened to them… "

"Oh! Um they put your clothes in a locker uh… over there!" Ruby pointed to small changing room. Taking a quick peek at it, Pyrrha noticed an unexpected boon; _a shower in the changing room!_

o0o0o0o0o

"All I'm saying is that airship food is of somewhat…lesser quality and in a moment of…weakness, I ate some of it." Weiss defended her reactions to the others. Not that anyone was really buying it. Even Nora didn't think what Weiss was saying was the truth.

"Suurrrrreeee, and the food poisoning only appears when you are around Pyrrha I take it?" Yang egged her on.

As the two nosily bickered, a newly cleaned Pyrrha chatted with her partner.

"So what all have you been up to since they put me in the room? Did they give out team assignments yet?"

Ruby shook her head, "Nope!" popping the p, "I think we are waiting until the last pair come back? I think?" Pyrrha nodded for to continue, "Um, Yang dragged me to the cafeteria, that's where I got the cookies!" Ruby held up the plate of them for emphasis. Pyrrha blinked in surprise for a moment. _Oh right that was a thing that Ruby got for me… where did it go?_

**A party member has succeeded their Sleight of Hand check!**

The sound of someone eating nosily behind the two redheads made it obvious, as Nora nosily consumed the baked goods. Ruby stared despondently at the display of gluttony, "B-b-but those were for Pyrrha…."

Pyrrha barely notice the sudden silence from the front of the group before Yang pulled Ruby's hood over the startled girl's head. "Ruby y'kno-"

_**Tear**_

Pyrrha watched as a expression of horror dawned on Yang's face as a small hole in the hood turned into a massive one; the hood tearing open. Not enough to tear it in half but enough to cause a large hole in the middle of it_. Isn't that where Milo pinned the Ruby…oh…oh shit_, Pyrrha realized guiltily.

One of the saddest expressions Pyrrha had ever seen was being personified by Ruby as she looked at Yang.

**A party member has succeeded their Charisma check!  
**

**A party member has failed a Charisma check!  
**

"Yanggg!"Ruby drawled as her arms pinwheeled in almost comical anger.

The girl in question started to back up as the shorter sister seemed to tower over her. "i-i-it was an accident I swe-"

A brief burst of static filled the hallways of the academy followed by the intercom system turning on, "Team assignments will begin in ten minutes, please make your way to the auditorium."

Ruby gave a quick menace filled glare at her sister before dragging Pyrrha off to the auditorium.

o0o0o0o0o

The eight teens walked into the auditorium, joining the mass of people who were already there, as more people flowed into the room from behind them. By no means was the room packed, but it was more crowded than it had been during the headmaster's arrival speech. As Pyrrha glanced around, she could see older students mixed in amongst the crowd, most of them staying to the rear of the room or on the upper level.

Pyrrha was pulled out of her musings by the sound of coughing and the idle chatter that had prevailed throughout the students dimming suddenly. Headmaster Ozpin had taken the stage. Oddly enough with professor Goodwitch nowhere in sight, the first time Pyrrha had seen him without her.

"Those who stand in front of me have retrieved the relics thereby surviving initiation. By passing initiation they have received the right to enter Beacon formally as students and not just applicants." Giving a soft tap with his cane, two large projection screens flared to life above the stage behind him lit up, both of them blank white.

"That being said, as you all are aware, you have received a partner but not a team assignment yet. Let me rectify that." Another tap of his cane and the dual screens change, with four blank portrait images filling it.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Scattering amounts of applause as four teen boys slowly make their way to the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

_Wait a second…_ As the first four students walked down from the stage, Pyrrha started to eye her new friends. If groups of partners were being paired with those who had matching chess pieces, it'd mean which ever partnership had a White Knight would be Ruby and Pyrrha's other half of the team._ It really can't be THAT simple… can it?_

It seemed to be as Pyrrha watched the ceremony continue. Every group that was called up had collected matched pieces. The number of uncalled freshmen thinned until it was just a handful left.

"Lie Ren. Weiss Schnee. Nora Valkyrie. Yang Xiao Long." The two partner groups looked at each other, one of the biggest smiles Pyrrha had ever seen stretched Nora's face as she skipped to the front of the stage, while her partner took the development with a more expressionless face. Ren however, had a grin on his face. _Perhaps not a big one, but considering how much he seems to show expressions, he must be pretty happy_. Yang's face held interest as she looked over Nora and Weiss with renewed curiosity.

Waiting for the four of them to take the stage, Ozpin continued. "The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Winter." On the overhead screen the initials flashed to WYNR. "Led by…" Ozpin paused for a moment, as if to let it sink in, "Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss barely got time to react to the announcement before being pulled into Nora's arms along with Ren, in what Pyrrha could only assume was a double Nora hug, which was joined by Yang yelling "team hug!" and joining the hug. Ozpin raised an eyebrow before Nora and Yang let go and the other two got to breathe. It was amusing to watch Weiss go tomato red with anger yet not scold her partner or new teammate as they left the stage.

Looking around, Pyrrha knew that her and Ruby's turn had to be next. There weren't many un-teamed freshmen left. _Besides us, Blake and Jaune, there really aren't that many le-_

"And finally; Jaune Arc. Blake Belladonna." Pyrrha watched as the awkward blond teen walked towards the stage, followed by his partner. "Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby Rose." Pyrrha's eyes widened as she realized her and Ruby were being called up. _It looks like we're going to be on the same team then?_ Pyrrha mulled over the thought as she hurried forward. _Both Jaune and Blake seem like good people. Blake is pretty skilled from what I saw and Jaune doesn't seem too shabby either._

A new thought occurred to Pyrrha as walked towards the headmaster, hands clasped behind her; _who will be the team leader?_ She gave a brief glance at her new teammates. _Blake seems quiet but maybe she is really good with people? Jaune seems to be easy to get along with, perhaps easier then Blake?_ In truth Pyrrha couldn't remember a single time Blake had actually talked directly at Pyrrha.

Ruby on the other hand seemed to be the most take charge of the group, albeit reckless if Pyrrha was being honest. _She seems… inexperienced_. While having a lot of skill sure, Pyrrha had witnessed her skill with her absurdly huge weapon, but she still seemed to lack practical experience.

_That would leave…me?_ Pyrrha started to panic at the thought. From what little she had gathered about her new teammates, she seemed to be the logical choice; she was experienced, and already of some note before coming here. _It would be natural to pick me. _The thought of being a team leader did not set well with Pyrrha.

"The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Raspberry." Above them, the screens showed the four letters 'RAPB'. "Led by…"

"Ruby Rose!"

_It wasn't me?_ Pyrrha couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought.

A fury of activity erupted.

The quest alert pinged twice. An elated Pyrrha gave Ruby a playful punch to the shoulder. A punch meant to signal 'good job'. In her excitement, Pyrrha may, if she was being honest with herself, put a bit too much power into it. The consequence was Ruby being knocked not just off her feet, but into Yang. Yang had jumped up on stage to presumably hug Ruby, instead found herself nearly bowled over as her younger sister flew into her.

**1 + 9 skill modifier + 3 STR modifier = 13. Critical Failure! You have critically failed at this action with an automatic failure. You have failed the DC 10 Check!**

"I'm sorry!"

Mortified, Pyrrha rushed after her partner to help her up, despite Ruby repeating, "I'm fine I'm fi-!", before Yang pulled her into a huge hug. Awkwardly stepping back, Pyrrha notice her new teammates observe with a mixture of amusement on Blake's part and...relief for Jaune._ Huh, that's weird. Still, despite several near death experiences, this turned out to be a good day,_ Pyrrha idly thought as she looked at her new quest alerts.

**Quest: Return to Beacon Completed! You have gained 300 Experience, Increased closeness with two fellow students (Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna), placed on team RAPB and have finished the Initiation Quest chain!**

o0o0o0o0o

**Quest Chain Alert: Beacon Academy**

**Quest Sub-chain Alert: First Semester**

**Having been formally accepted into Beacon Academy, found a partner, Ruby Rose, retrieved a relic, survived Initiation and be made part of Team RAPB (Raspberry). Now**

**Time Limit: 16 weeks.**

**Completion Reward: 5,000 experience, Continuation of the 'Beacon Academy' quest chain, Increased ties with Beacon Academy.**

**Completion Failure: Expulsion, Decreased ties with Beacon Academy, Decreased closeness with team.**

* * *

Omake IX

"Cereal box!" Yang yelled in greeting, "You live! Ho-" her nose scrunched up as she stopped in mid sentence. "What in Oum's name is that smell?!"

Pyrrha guilty looked down at the comment, while Weiss gave a slight glance at her, Ruby sheepishly held her arms out in a clear gesture of 'I don't know?'

Nora was lest tactful; "That's Pyrrha, duhhh! It was so bad that even Weiss barfed!"

Three pairs of eyes turn to Weiss, as she stutters in anger at her partner. One pair however looks at Jaune and then Weiss and back to Jaune.

"So your telling me that there is a vomit girl for vomit boy over here?"

* * *

Omake X

By ASouthernRussian

Signing for her release, Pyrrha gave a small wave as she walked towards her partner, exiting the observation room. "Hello again Ruby!" Pyrrha said cheerily; glad to be finally out of the featureless room.

Ruby scanning her up and down, trying to find a single scratch to indicate the massive damage she had sustained in that fight

"...are you even real?"

Barely contained fangirling happens

Ruby continues thinking Pyrrha is the coolest thing since milk and cookies

* * *

Omake XI

"EXCUSE ME!" A high pitch voice called from around a corner, a white figure stalking around it, "I'll have you know that it was because I had food poisoning not some," Weiss waved her hands as if dismissing the very notion, "some… some smell!"

Ruby however wasn't paying attention to any of this. Rather she had jumped up and into Pyrrha's arms, and kept repeating "Oh god its happening again, make it stopppp"

* * *

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

* * *

AU: With that the first major story arc is over. Sorry for taking something like a month to get it done, but real life got in the way, followed by me feeling so out of touch with how to write this story. Throw in nearly having to go to the hospital and I've been lacking time.

The next story arc to start shall be within a week; if my schedule sticks anywhere near what I want it to be. Truthfully I've been rather lax on writing this story which irritates me on a personal level.

Quick reminder but a 1 is a instant failure regardless of the outcome of the roll. 20 is instant success. Unless disadvantage and advantage come into play.

With the team names finally HAPPENING, I will probably pick up more on writing the Tabletop adventures story. I've only done one chapter and really need to get my ass on to it.

A special thanks to ASouthernRussian and LittleMissKrahka for help on this chapter!

Next time on _Skyros: The Peerless_, Pyrrha and Team RAPB get their first day of class! Someone does something stupid! So the usual, SSDD.

AU1: As of May 16th, 2015 _Skyros: The Peerless_ has reached 200 followers.. Thank you everyone!


End file.
